


Ten Thousand Needles (Yandere!Eren x Mikasa)

by Greenapples47



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Basically Everyone is in this story, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Loneliness, Modern AU, New Relationships Start Blooming, New Student, Promises, Yandere! Eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:44:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 34,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3531452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenapples47/pseuds/Greenapples47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa Ackerman is a new student who recently transferred at Shinganshina Academy. Everything seems welcoming with curtesy. However, an ordinary life for an ordinary Japanese girl suddenly turns into a nightmare after she saves a boy from attempting suicide. Mikasa is unaware of the boy's behavior when he immediately proposes a promise to her. The penalty is to swallow ten thousand needles... No jokes intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Start

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea from listening to the Fifty Shades of Grey soundtrack. Don't worry, I never watched that movie before.... (*Cough* Even though I kinda want to *Cough* WHO SAID THAT?)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xe_iCkFsQKE

There it was, Shinganshina Academy... Cherry blossoms flew from the trees, the wind howls softly, and the faint sound of chattering students was heard by the front of the gates. There she stood, in front of the doors just waiting for her to open. She took a deep breath before clenching onto the crinkled paper of the map of Shiganshina Academy. She refused to let people see her as a nervous schoolgirl. Wearing her usual rock solid face, she reached for the doors. With one push, she let herself in, figuring out where to go from there. The academy was indeed a maze. The dark-haired girl strolled casually throughout the hallways without stumbling in nervousness. Staring into her map of the academy, she became confused and lost. The numbers and letters that were labeled above every door was even more confusing, considering that she had come from a different school. Yes, she was the new student lurking around the premises, blending with everyone else. Mikasa Ackerman. She recently bought an apartment close by the academy so she wouldn't have to take any transportation. Besides, she needed to conserve money to sustain a normal life now that she was on her own.

"Connie! Race ya!!" Mikasa hears someone shout.

"Alright! Loser eats nothing for lunch!" The boy answered.

The dark-haired girl turned around to see two students crouching down to prepare a race against each other. One female had a chestnut ponytail tied up and the male assuming to be "Connie", had a shaved head.

"On three!" The girl signaled.

"One!-" She began counting

"Three!" Connie smirked as he took a head start.

"Oy! No fair, Connie!!" The female pouted, running after the boy in annoyance.

Connie safely ran past Mikasa. But as for the raging female, she roughly bumps into her, causing Mikasa to collapse to the ground.

"Way to go Sasha! Look what you did!" Connie rushes over to Mikasa to help her.

"Wahhh! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! Connie-you cheated!" The girl named Sasha kneeled to apologize, then darted a finger at the boy.

"Hey Hey, now's not the time. Are you alright?" Connie grabs onto Mikasa's arm, aiding her to stand on her two feet while Sasha patted the dust off the girl's new uniform.

"I'm fine, thank you." Mikasa replied, nodding.

"Huh, I don't recognize you... Who're you?" Connie questioned her.

"Me? I'm Mikas--"

"By any chance are you an alien from outer space??" Sasha blurted out.

"Huh?" Mikasa turns to Sasha, all confused and puzzled.

"Ah! Class President!" Connie snaps his fingers.

"Uhm, no."

"Vice President!" Sasha pulls Mikasa's shoulders to face her once again.

"Secretary!" Connie points at the girl.

"What? N-No, I'm--"

"Do we even have a secretary in class?"

"I don't think so..."

"I'm new here--" Mikasa attempted to interrupt yet she was cut off by their sudden gasp.

"She's an alien!" They spoke simultaneously.

Mikasa sighed, feeling helpless to ask for directions from those two. She turns around to walk in the opposite direction from them. The two best friends noticed and decided to catch up with her, having interest in the girl.

"Are you lost?" Connie asks while they strolled along side-by-side.

"We can help you!" Sasha grinned slyly with hands laced behind her back.

"... I guess." Mikasa stops her tracks as did the two others.

"Can you guys help me find this classroom?" Mikasa asked.

The two students took a moment to figure out the layout of the map.

"Ah, miss, you're on the opposite side of your destination!" Connie rubs his chin with his fingers.

"Oh, is that so?" Mikasa turns around again, scrutinizing the map once more.

As the three of walked throughout the school to the opposite side, Connie and Sasha were stuffing Mikasa with profiles about each person they had come across. They spoke with quiet indoor voices, as if it was top secret.

"That guy we just passed by, don't mess with him. He's known as humanity's strongest teacher in the district: Levi Rivaille."

"And the tall guy walking beside him, he's Erwin Smith, known as the handsomest chemistry teacher alive." Sasha whispered.

 

"What about that couple?"

 

Something had caught the corner of Mikasa's eye. She began walking in a slow pace to overhear a conversation.

 

"A-Annie, please, think this over! Do you really want to break up with me??!" The boy spoke with a pained expression.

"Eren, we already talked about this last night on the phone. I won't repeat myself." The blonde haired girl crossed her arms and turned away.

"Annie please! I don't want to let you go." He embraces her in his arms. As for her, she did not care for his motives.

"Annie and Eren? Jeez, what's up with them now?" Connie sighs.

"They've been going out for about a year now."

"Be careful though, Eren's a weird kid." Connie whispered.

"Weird? How?" Mikasa replied.

"Eren's got this love obsession with Annie. Everywhere she goes, he goes. It's like they're inseparable." Sasha explained.

"I remembered Eren had these photos of Annie stuffed in his notebook. Creepy. "

"There was one time when Eren went into rage mode and started throwing chairs in the classroom. He managed to hit four students in the head. They were critical. It's really strange. No one wants to talk to him or even be near him except Annie. As for him, he doesn't have any interest in talking to us either. So we stay that way."

"Oh yeah, and Eren held the highest score in the entrance exams. He's a really smart kid, despite the fact that he's crazy."

"Oh.... I see.." Mikasa gives the couple one last look before walking head on.

 

As soon as they got to the designated door, Mikasa bowed and thanked her newly found friends.

"It's no big deal! Come find us whenever you're in trouble! Oh yeah! What was your name again?" Connie shouted from afar.

"Mikasa," She responded in a normal tone.

"See ya Mikasa!" Sasha waves goodbye as the two of them began racing against each other as a rematch.

"Today, you're bento's all mine!" Connie taunted.

"You wish!" Sasha laughed as they ran off.

With only a couple of minutes to spare, Mikasa inhaled the air before sliding the door open. She stared straight towards the teacher. The students started whispering to one another about Mikasa.

"Hello." Mikasa spoke as she bowed and entered the room.

"Ah, you're the new student who transferred here today. You're uh.." The teacher trailed off, having trouble finding Mikasa's name on his paper without his specks.

"Mikasa Ackerman. It's nice to meet you all." She announced.

Not a single soul looked away from her. They all laid eyes on the new student.

"Ah yes, Mikasa Ackerman. Would you please take a seat over there on the far end to the left?" The teacher points at the empty seat as Mikasa nodded. Still, even when she was making her way to her seat, everyone dared not to look away. It was as if she was an alien from outer space.

"Hmm. Everyone's here.... Except.... Ah, Eren Jaeger." The teacher skimmed through the classroom.

"Well, class has begun now. Let's begin the lesson from yesterday--" The teacher was soon interrupted by the sound of the door sliding open.

Everyone turns away after knowing who had entered.

"Oh, there he is. Eren, come and join us. You're late by the way." The teacher cleared his throat.

The boy did not respond. He slams the door shut, making his way to his desk which was coincidentally next to Mikasa's. His eyes were glued to the ground, his hands turned into balls of fists with white knuckles. They were trembling with fear... Or was it anger? Mikasa didn't want to say anything to him, worried that she might cause unwanted drama. As for Eren, he also stayed quiet. And so, a new beginning starts.


	2. The Parasite and the Host

During the class period, Mikasa stayed focused on the teacher, taking down every single detail from the chalkboard to her notes. She tried ignore Eren, yet she was feeling nervous each time she heard him break a mechanical pencil in half with his thumb. She could clearly tell that he was consumed with anger and something else. Mikasa glanced every once a while to check if his blood was still boiling. His gaze never left the teacher. The only body part he was moving was one arm and his fingers. He exhaled through his gritted teeth. Mikasa thought maybe Eren was just using his mind to remember the lesson that the teacher was introducing to the classroom. As mentioned before, Eren is a pretty intelligent boy. Mikasa scored an average on her entrance exams. She felt that competing other students to get a higher rank would prove nothing except intelligence. Even so, that wasn't what she was looking for. All she wants is a peaceful life with good scores that serve as a passing grade.

_Snap._

 

Mikasa stops for a short second to see that Eren had broken his last pencil in half. She noticed that thick veins appeared on his hand. She was relieved that he had snapped his last spare. It was starting to annoy her. Mikasa went back to concentration until the teacher had an announcement to make. 

"So, now that we're done with this lesson, I think we should review them, shall we?" The teacher smiles.

"You'll be assigned doing a project that summarizes all the lessons we've covered."

 

"Aw what?"

"Geez, I hate this crap."

"Again? Ughh..."

 

Mikasa hears the moaning complaints from the students surrounding her, as if they had to run one hundred laps around the Shiganshina Academy.

"I know right? It's super fun! I look forward to these presentations!" The teacher laughs, causing the students to moan like the living dead. 

"As usual, your partners will be the ones sitting next to you. No one will feel left out now that we have a new student here!~" The teacher shouted with happiness, stroking his small beard.

Everyone then turned around, seeing that Mikasa had been paired up with Eren. They stare at the two with stone faces. Mikasa knew what message they were sending to her and honestly, she felt bad for herself as well. Yet Mikasa stayed calm, wearing her usual look, avoiding everyone's stare with her closed eyes while Eren cared less about their attention and focused his eyes straight forward with a broken mechanical pencil in his fist. There was only a moment of silence until the teacher had disrupted them.

"Alright class, I know you're all jealous of Eren. Looks like he's the lucky guy who will explain the previous lessons to the new transfer student since she just started today. Isn't that right, Eren? Hoho." The teacher chuckled.

Eren didn't answer him. His cold expression wasn't wearing off and that negative aura surrounding him was growing by the minute. It was as if he could go on a rampage if someone touched him.

"Eh, anyway... In a few minutes, you'll be having lunchtime so just relax or you can discuss your plan of action or something." The teacher sat down on his chair while the students began chattering to one another.

As for Mikasa, she felt a little nervous, attempting to actually talk to Eren. She slowly turns to him and leaned a little forward. 

"Um, hey." Mikasa greeted.

Still, Eren did not respond.

"I'm sorry that you have to teach me those other lessons that you learned previously. But you know, I'm a pretty fast learner so we won't have to waste so much time." Mikasa tried to smile but the boy refused to look at her.

"Eren, are you... Okay?" Mikasa spoke in a normal tone.

That was it. That was all she had to say for him to turn his head. It was as if he was an immobilized doll. He narrowed his gaze towards Mikasa. Those eyes are no match for murderer or a killer. They were more terrifying than that. His nostrils were flaring and his lips were parted to show his gritted teeth.

 

_I shouldn't have said anything. I've been warned._

 

As soon as Eren opened his mouth to say something, the school bell had rang, giving Mikasa the advantage to scurry away. She apologizes quickly before getting up and walking past him. The only objective on her mind was to find Connie and Sasha. She wanted to stay away from Eren as far as possible. But unfortunately, they were automatically assigned to be partners. Mikasa sped up her pace with her bento in hand. She didn't even care about the map, she just went with her gut. 

"H-Hey!" 

Mikasa gasps to hear someone calling out.

"Y-You!"

Mikasa turns around to reveal the young man whose voice it belonged to.

It was a tall man with a long handsome face. His hair was light brown and his eyes were studying her facial features.

"U-Uhm, I really like your hair... And your face." He complimented.

Mikasa sighed and formed a warm smile.

"Thank you." She says as she walks off.

 

"She smiled at me... Who is she?" The man scratches his head, going in the opposite direction as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

\-----------------------------------

 

"Yo! Mikasa! Over here!" Mikasa was able to spot Connie and Sasha sitting below a cherry blossom tree.

"Oh, thank goodness I found you guys." Mikasa grinned as she joined them.

Mikasa noticed that Connie wasn't eating anything and that Sasha had two bentos.

"Connie? You're not hungry?" Mikasa asked.

"Well, I lost the race and now she's taken my bento." Connie answered as his stomach moaned.

"That's what you get for cheating, Connie!" Sasha scolded him before she stuffs her face with rice.

"Do you want to share?" Mikasa offered.

"Oh, no, I can't do that, really!" Connie shook his head in rejection.

"I feel sorry for you." Mikasa spoke with sympathy, wearing her usual stoic face.

"Aha, thank you for the offer though. I appreciate it." Connie chuckled.

"Connie's going to buy me more food after school! Do you want to come with us, Mikasa?" Sasha sprung up.

"Hm. I have to run some errands so why not?" Mikasa shrugged while she opens her bento.

"Yay!" Sasha cheered.

"I uh, have some news." Mikasa hid her face, feeling a bit curious.

"Well sure, what is it?" Connie leans over with his legs criss-crossed.

"Eren Jaeger... Is my partner for this small project in my classroom." 

"WHAT!?" Sasha choked while Connie raised his hands in the air.

"What do I do? He was very angry during class time." Mikasa explained.

"Oh my gosh, Eren is your partner? Are you kidding me?? Of all the people, it's Eren??" Connie commented while Sasha repeatedly beats her chest with her fist to avoid any clogs in her throat.

"Yes. Is he that terrible?" Mikasa took out her chopsticks and impaled a piece of broccoli. 

"YES! HE IS DANGEROUS! *COUGH*" Sasha bursted as she gasps for air.

"Here, here, drink some water." Connie hands Sasha a bottled water, patting her back to aid her.

"He seems like any normal teenager--"

"NO HE'S A KILLING MACHINE THAT CAN ONLY BE CONTROLLED BY ANNIE LEONHARDT!" 

"If she told him to jump off a cliff, hell he would do it!!"

"If she told him to kill someone, he won't hesitate!!"

"Annie once ordered Eren to beat up a group of teens who were being rude to her. He beat them in cold blood with his bare hands!" Connie smacks his fist into his palm.

"For your own good, you should stay away from Annie! With Eren around, she's invincible!"

"Eren beats girls too?" Mikasa wondered.

"No, but he has threatened them. It's complicated." Sasha finally calmed down.

"Eren threatened Sasha before--" Connie indicated.

"Hey! Don't tell her about that!" Sasha scolds Connie.

"Sasha, what happened?" Mikasa continued eating while Sasha stayed quiet and pouted, eating Connie's bento.

"Eren threatened her to confess that she had stolen something from Annie. Sasha was innocent but in the end, He dropped her food from the rooftop-"

"I HAD NOTHING TO EAT THAT DAY." Sasha sobbed as she grasps onto Mikasa's collar.

"That's why we eat down here now. Up on the rooftop is clearly Annie's territory." Connie explained.

"Tch, he's always wearing that innocent smile of his whenever he's doing dirty work. It pisses me off!" Connie clenched his fists.

"Has he... killed anyone before?" Mikasa asked.

"No, but he was close to. There's this man... And..." Connie's words trailed off.

"Anyone who touches Annie, even a single strand of her hair, Eren will go berserk and try to kill them. A man had done that and Eren nearly broke every single bone in his body. Police had to restrain him from getting the man killed. He's probably still in the hospital." Sasha completed Connie's explanation.

"I don't know why but... To me, it sounds like Annie's just using Eren---" Right after Mikasa had stated that, Sasha and Connie both slammed their palms against her mouth.

"SHHH DON'T SAY THAT...." Sasha shushed Mikasa. 

The two cautious teens searched the area before they pulled away and sighed.

"Thank goodness he's not here." Connie sighed.

"Eren will get really... Crazy if he heard that." Sasha whispered.

"Weren't they going to break up?" Mikasa mentioned.

"That's right... But you can't get rid of Eren that easily. The only order that Eren disobeys is...

 

Parting ways with Annie..."

 

 

**SLAM!**

 

Eren panted, struggling to get back up.

"You are really pissing me off Eren." She sighed.

Blood escaped from the corner of his mouth and  nose. 

"Why Annie? Am I not enough? I... I love you... More than anyone." Eren groaned.

Annie approaches Eren, kicking him in the stomach. It was a blow that he could easily dodge yet, he decided to let her have it.

"It's over. I don't need you anymore. You're worthless to me. I can't stand being with a man like you." She responded.

"I'm sick of having you follow me. It annoys the shit out of me. I need some space from you. This won't work, Eren. I'm planning on moving away first thing in the morning. I won't have to see your pathetic face anymore. I'll be free from your overprotectiveness." 

"Y'know, it's good that you volunteered to serve as my punching bag." She cracked her knuckles, making her way towards Eren.

"As long as it makes you happy, I'll be happy." Eren smiled weakly before coughing.

"You're right. And do you know what else would make me happy, Eren?" Annie crouched down to level with Eren.

"It would please me if you--

 

Disappeared.

 

 

 

 


	3. Day of the Nightmare

After school, Mikasa and the gang went to the store to buy some junk food and groceries. 

"This is my favorite store! They have the freshest potatoes and bread! Connie! Grab a cart! Let's go!!" Sasha's eyes were gleaming with sparkles during her visit to the store in which Mikasa had never been before.

"We'll split up. I'm going to get whatever Sasha wants. Go on ahead and get what you need." Connie smiled before leaving Mikasa on her own with an empty basket.

Mikasa really liked the store after knowing that it had whatever she needed to sustain her life. When she entered the aisle of canned foods, she skimmed through the labels, hoping to find tuna somewhere. 

"Tuna.. Tuna... Tuna...." Mikasa silently murmured as she walked along the area.

Before she could press on further, she felt something from behind.

"OH CRAP!" The person shrieked. He carried three large boxes that were now collapsed onto the floor, canned foods escaping from the opening.

"Look what you did!---" The man turned around and was interrupted by Mikasa's gorgeous face.

"Oh, it's you again. I'm very sorry. Here, let me-" Mikasa pushed some strands away from her face before  she knelt to help the young man.

It was the same guy from school who had complimented Mikasa.

"Nonononono A-Allow me! P-Please! This is no job for a woman like you!" He blushed, rushing to collect the scattered cans of food and restoring them in the boxes.

"Are you saying I'm not competent to do this kind of thing?" Mikasa raised a brow.

"No! T-That's not what I mean! I--"

"Just kidding." Mikasa slightly giggled before she took a can of tuna off the shelf.

"Aha, I-I knew that..." The man awkwardly laughed.

"I didn't know you work here, uhm..." 

"K-Kirschtein. Jean Kirschtein. That's my name eheheh." His face became hot red.

"It's nice to meet you again, Mr. Kirschtein--"

"P-Please! Just call me J-Jean!" Jean insisted.

 

"Oy! Jeanbo! Funny seeing you here!" Connie interfered.

"C-Connie shut up!" Jean whispered harshly.

"I believe I haven't introduced you to my bride to be Mikasa Springer." Connie wraps one arm over Mikasa's shoulder raising his brows up and down.

"F-Fiancee!?" Jean's eye twitched as he cringed.

"Relax, he's just joking." Mikasa smiled.

"You better be lying Connie!" Jean jabs a finger at Connie.

"Alright alright, 'soon to be'." Connie added.

"Shut up! In your dreams!" Jean rests his hands on his hips.

"Jeanbo! Are you out of jello??" Sasha called out.

Jean saw that Sasha was sitting in the cart, arms and legs inside.

"You guys are so immature..." Jean sighed, shaking his head.

"Says Mamma's boy!" Connie nudged Jean.

"Get the hell out! Except you, uh..."

"Mikasa. I'm sorry for not giving you my name." She bowed to apologize.

"No no! It's fine! Really!" Jean laughs.

"OOH! Jeanbo likes Mikasa!" Sasha announced from the back.

"W-Whatever! I'm leaving!" Jean quickly picks up the three heavy boxes and lifted them away.

"Careful Jeanbo!" Connie shouted before walking ahead with Sasha.

"To the Jello aisle!!" Sasha pointed upwards, giving commands to Connie.

"Yeah yeah." 

  
Mikasa had finished gathering the groceries she needs. After purchasing them, she waited for Connie and Sasha to finish shopping for candies and junk food. 

"The day's getting dark..." Mikasa thought as she looked outside.

"Hey! Mikasa! Let's go home together! Where do you live?" Sasha shouted.

"Ah, just down the road. It takes me thirty minutes to walk to school from home." Mikasa replied as they continued on the same road.

"Oh! Did you get an apartment?? Connie and I share one just twenty minutes away from school!" Sasha responded with chips in her mouth.

"Oh, by the way, Jeanbo is a good guy. Sure, he's got a short temper, but he can control it more than Eren." Connie indicated. 

"Eren has anger issues. Terrible anger issues." Sasha commented.

"Hmm..." Mikasa nodded.

"Hey! Why don't you come hang out with us on sunday this weekend?" Sasha smiled widely at the offering.

"Depends if I'm busy or not." Mikasa wondered.

"Come on! It'll be fun! We'll cook food! Watch scary movies! Cook food! Play games! Cook food! And watch funny internet videos! Did I already mention the part where we cook food?" Sasha named off various activities.

"Yeah, ya did." Connie yawned.

"How was your first day at Shinganshina Academy?" Sasha asked.

"It was good. I was able to become friends with you two and Jean. I'm glad to be friends with you all." Mikasa grinned.

"I feel grateful for bumping into you Mikasa! It's like fate brought us all together!~" Sasha replied.

"But I am looking forward to meet others as well. I hope to make good friends this year." Mikasa stated.

"Well, this is just the beginning! Let's make this year a blasting year for you Mikasa!" Connie cheered.

"Yeah!" Sasha agreed.

"The more, the merrier, am I right?" Connie spoke.

"Yeah." Mikasa's lips tugged, forming a rare smile.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

During the next morning, as usual, Mikasa got ready for school, waking in time and out the door for a new day to begin. On her way to the academy, she noticed that Sasha and Connie were running to catch up with her.

"Hey! Wait up Mikasa!" Sasha called out.

"Good morning." Mikasa bowed with curtesy.

"Boy I thought we were late! I think I set my alarm on the wrong time." Connie checked his watch while the three of them walked to school. 

"Oh, it was an hour early." Connie relaxed his shoulders in relief.

"I told you Connie! Rely on the moon!" Strangely, Sasha can tell time just by seeing the moon and the phase. It can't always be accurate, but she was close to the accurate time depending on the sky.

"Yeah yeah." Connie responded lazily.

When they arrived at the gates of the academy, Mikasa had spotted someone on the rooftop. It was indeed Eren who was standing there, watching Mikasa from above as a little ant that can easily get squished.

 

_What's he doing up there?_

 

Mikasa quirked an eyebrow but brushed it off. She was more worried of how she was going to cooperate with Eren in the small project. Then again, she could work alone but that would give her too much credit. As soon as Mikasa entered the classroom, she took out her notes and reread them over and over to remember them. 

"Look, she's studying."

"Wow, I wonder how she's going to pull it off with that Jaeger kid. The project, I mean." 

"Yeah, I feel sorry for her."

"I'd like to help her but Eren's too scary." 

 

Mikasa could hear the small rumors in the chatterbox of the classroom. When class began, Mikasa noticed that Eren had skipped class.

 

_Psh, he's probably making out with Annie or something._

 

"Has anyone seen Eren? If he's not here, would anyone be willing to share their notes to Mikasa?" The teacher announced.

Some students were kind enough to give their notes to Mikasa. She quickly read them and copied them down on her notes.

"Mikasa?" The girl realized that the teacher stood beside her.

"Did Eren give you his notes?" The teacher asked.

"Uh, no. I don't think he had any or... He must've forgotten them at home." Mikasa replied.

"Oh, I see." The teacher nodded and left the dark haired girl alone.

What bothered Mikasa was that Eren wasn't there with her to help her plan out the small project. She needed them to work together somehow. 

"Urgh, Eren..." Mikasa growled.

If Eren was just at the rooftop making out with Annie rather than working on the project, hell yeah she will call him out.

 

_Smooching time is over! Wait, no._

_Eren! Aren't you supposed to work on the project with me today? No no._

_Eren! I need a moment to talk to you! Yea, that'll work. Besides, he won't hurt me if I say that. If he refuses, I'll just.... Figure something out 'till then._

 

"Wait...." 

 

 

 

Mikasa's eyes widened. Of course.... Annie had already confirmed their breakup....

 

 

_"NO HE'S A KILLING MACHINE THAT CAN ONLY BE CONTROLLED BY ANNIE LEONHARDT!"_

 

_"If she told him to jump off a cliff, hell he would do it!!"_

 

_"If she told him to kill someone, he won't hesitate!!"_

 

_"To me, it sounds like Annie's just using Eren-"_

 

_"That's right... But you can't get rid of Eren that easily. The only order that Eren disobeys is..._

**_Parting ways with Annie..."_ **

 

 

 

Oh Gawd, Eren.....

Mikasa rushed out of the classroom and through the hallways. She struggled to find the stairs that leads to the rooftop. She guessed to go up all the stairs and find a door that would lead to the stairs to the rooftop. Though she's never been around the school premises for awhile, she felt lost. She felt as if she was losing time.

Nononono....

 

Mikasa panted, racing her way up the stairs after finding the door to the stairs that led to her destination. Regardless of her tired legs, she couldn't stop now. She had to stop Eren from doing something dangerous. And even if he wasn't doing something dangerous, she still needed him to help her finish the damn project so it's a win-win situation. As soon as Mikasa reached for the door at the top of the roof, she tackles it down in case he locked it but fortunately, it was opened. Her heart was rapidly beating, her uneven breathing was making things difficult. 

"Eren!" Mikasa called out. She stumbled a couple times due to her tiring legs from running up countless stairs to reach the top. 

Just in time, Mikasa was able to witness Eren.... And his true intentions...

  
"Eren! What are you doing!? You're gonna get yourself killed!" Mikasa shouted.

"I want to make her happy. If this will please her.... So be it." Eren replied, his broad back facing Mikasa.

"Eren, that's crazy talk, please come here. I'm sure Annie did not mean it--"

"Don't speak of her name so casually! No one has the right to say her name but me!" Eren yelled.

"Really?! Those are your last words before you die!? Eren, you know you don't deserve this! Think of the people who loves you! Think of the people who cares about you! I only met you yesterday and here I am, trying to stop you from doing something reckless! You're going to regret it!" Mikasa tried her best not to provoke Eren, afraid that he would jump at any rate. She slowly moved towards him just to be sure to catch him before he releases himself. But that chance is very unlikely.

The wind was getting strong for a beautiful morning. Mikasa was trembling with fear. She never had to deal with this kind of situation. And she never thought she would have to prepare for something like this. It's too late to ask for help.

 

"You're... Trying to stop me?" Eren turned his head to one side to face Mikasa.

"..... Yes..." Mikasa replied.

"Why?? This is what Annie wants! I'll give up everything for Annie! I'll even die for her!--"

"Is that any way to show someone how much they care about you, Eren? Telling you to go kill yourself? That isn't real love!" 

"What do you know about real love!? I'm sure you never kissed a guy before!" Eren argued.

"I know that but... I believe that everyone should value their own lives! Think of how Annie would really feel from the bottom of her heart! Does she really want you dead?" 

"Yes... She wants me to die so she can live freely without me! I'm no longer useful! If I don't do this, what will she think of me!?" Eren began forming tears, trying his best to hold them back, yet they kept falling. Mikasa never thought she'd see the day that Shiganshina Academy's worst threat would cry like a fragile flower.

"Eren...." Mikasa realized how much damage and pain Annie had inflicted on Eren. 

It was horrible... But Mikasa had no choice. 

"Eren... I.... I'll be very sad if you died. If you jump off right now, I'll cry. I'm the one who still needs you." (Because of the project)

"W...What?" Eren wiped his tears away.

"I need you Eren! If you die right now, you will die in vain! Annie doesn't love you anymore if she thinks you're useless!"

"She still does! I know that!..."

"Eren! Open your eyes! Before it's too late!" Mikasa was getting closer to Eren step by step.

This time, she was almost able to reach out for him.

"Let's go back to class and discuss about the project. What do you say?" Mikasa tried to give him a comforting smile as she took out her hand for the deranged boy.

"Annie's gone. She won't come back for you anymore." Mikasa spoke in a soft tone.

"If.... If she doesn't want me anymore, who will take me?" Eren asked.

"I will! I want to be friends, Eren! You don't have to be alone. You have me." Mikasa could feel small drops of salt water streaming down her cheeks.

"Promise?" Eren turns around to face Mikasa.

"Eh?"

"Promise me... That you will never ever abandon me... Like Annie did."

"Of course, Eren, I'll do whatever it takes for you to come to me--"

"But if... If you break that promise... You must swallow ten thousand needles! I mean it!" Eren proposed.

"W-What!? Okay! Okay! I promise Eren! From this day on, I will never leave your side and abandon you!---"

 

_What the hell?_

 

_What kind of promise is that!???_

 

_Is he frickin' serious about the needle part????!_

 

_No, he's gotta be joking._

 

"Give me your hand, Eren." Mikasa trembled, fearing that Eren's hand will slip away from her's. She quickly hugs him to tackle him down from the edge of the rooftop. But Mikasa didn't let go. She held him close. She was proud of herself for saving a soul that could've been taken away. 

"Eren..." Mikasa stroked his hair, clutching onto him tight.

"Never attempt to take away your life. You'll scare me." Mikasa warned him.

"Alright...." Eren wraps his arms around the girl, embracing her tightly, almost to the point where it was hurting her.

"Eren... You're.. Ngh!" Mikasa groaned.

 

Once Eren pulled away, Mikasa was shocked to see that innocent smile on Eren's face. He looked as if this never happened and he was just happy all of a sudden. He stopped crying as well.

 

"Let's go back, Mikasa." He smiled warmly, lacing his fingers with Mikasa's.

 

_Now that I know you won't leave my side, I'll never leave yours._

 

 


	4. Purpose of Existence

His hand was still holding onto hers. His smile never left his face. He was happy that someone loved him and saved his life. He felt relieved over sadness. Actually, he no longer felt like going through the phase of depression.... At least, that's what he thinks. 

 

"Ne, Mikasa. I'm really sorry about before. Can you forgive me?" Eren spoke.

 

What's with this attitude all of a sudden? He's completely different from before... She noticed the small bruises painted on his body. He had small scratches here and there. Did he fight with someone?

  
"I-I uh, forgive you--"

"Thank you." He squeezed her hand in his, causing her to wince.

Silence was surrounding the two of them. Mikasa could feel tension between them. To her, this was very unusual of Eren. But then again, he's known to be a weird kid.

"So... Eren... A-About that promise I made to you..." Mikasa turns away to avoid his figure.

"You weren't really serious about the whole 'swallowing ten thousand needles' thing, right? What did you really mean---"

 

Eren paused for a moment and stopped his tracks. He refused to turn around to face the girl. His grip on her hand began to tighten and tremble. At first, Mikasa was confused of why he stopped. 

"You thought that was a joke?" Eren's voice became shaky.

Mikasa blinked a couple times, not knowing what to say.

"That promise is the only reason why I stayed alive." Eren finally turned to face her with a deadly look in his eyes. They were wide open, staring into her own soul, as if they were digging deep down inside of her.

"You know that.... Right, Mikasa?" His eyes suddenly searched for sympathy, softening and sad.

"E-Eren-"

"You know that right??" He began grasping onto her arms, tightening his hold on her.

"You said that you will never abandon me, right? You promised. A promise is a promise... If Mikasa breaks it, Mikasa will have to swallow all of them, one by one, until she dies." Eren explained.

"Y-You're crazy..." Mikasa commented, feeling a drop of sweat running down her forehead.

"Crazy? Does that mean.... You're going to leave me now??" Eren shook her violently, wearing a pained expression.

"N-no. I was just asking hypothetically. I wasn't trying to insult you, Eren. I-I'm sorry." Mikasa rested her palms against his chest to calm him down.

"Mikasa... I was starting to worry." Eren sighed, loosening his tight hold.

 

_Now I understand why Annie left him. This guys is completely nuts._

 

"I wonder what Mikasa is thinking about." Eren revealed his thoughts loudly.

"Me? Nothing. I'm just glad that you're here." Mikasa responded.

Eren's face lit up.

"Really?" He smiled.

"Yeah, we can definitely finish that project now that you're here with me." 

His lips suddenly turned upside down. It wasn't really an answer he was expecting.

"Yeah, I almost forgot." Eren stated as he takes Mikasa by her wrist, dragging her with him back to the classroom.

As soon as they both arrived, everyone had their eyes on them. What they noticed was their hands that were glued together.

"Oh! It's Eren and Mikasa! Eren, where have you been?" The teacher asked, disrupting the concentration of the students.

"Mikasa went to get me from the infirmary room. I felt dizzy, but now I'm feeling better." Eren replied.

"Wow, Mikasa was very worried about you then, weren't you?" The adult smiled at the young girl.

"Ah, yes...." Mikasa nodded.

"Well then, return to your seats and hopefully, you two can discuss about your project." 

"Yes." Mikasa nodded as they made their way to their seats.

 

"If we don't get far, we can continue this after school at my place." Eren suggested.

"What?" 

"Yeah, you can come over so we won't have so much work to do for this project after school today." He repeated.

"Hm." Mikasa nodded, feeling a little uncomfortable about his open invitation.

"Eren, are you sure you're alright?" Mikasa interrupted.

"Huh? Of course I'm okay. Why do you ask?" Eren wondered.

"You still love Annie, right?" 

"I'll admit it, I miss her very much. But, that's okay... I have you now, so I should be okay, right?" Eren half smiled.

"Uh... I guess." Mikasa tilted her head, looking away from his gaze.

"Don't worry. I stopped thinking about her when she told me to. She really hates me and I'm a little sad about that. I'm the reason why she moved away. So I should forget about her if I really love her." He explained.

"I see..." Mikasa replied.

"Mikasa is really cute when she's curious." Eren complemented.

"What?" Right then, her eyes met his.

He slightly chuckled and went back to their original topic they had discussed.

"Let's talk about the project, shall we?" His lips curled upwards as he rested his chin on his palm.

"right." Mikasa's face felt red while they plan out their layout for their project.

 

_I've never seen this side of him before. Strange._

 

As soon as lunch began, Mikasa decided to part ways with Eren to meet up with Connie and Sasha down by the cherry blossom tree. She could feel a chill up her spine just thinking about what had happened recently. Saving Eren, making an unusual promise to him, and now they talk as if they were best friends. 

"This can't be happening..." Mikasa thought.

"Hey! Mikasa!" Connie called out, waving to her.

"Ah, hey..." Mikasa approached the two, sitting down beside them.

"I gotta tell you something Mikasa! This morning, Jeanbo fell asleep in class so Connie and I grabbed these two dry erased markers and drew testicles on his cheeks and---... Mikasa, are you okay?" Sasha spoke with her mouth full of food.

"Oh, uh..." Mikasa played with her food, staring down at her bento.

"Did something happen to you?" Connie asked.

"Well..." Mikasa closed her eyes, not knowing how to tell her two friends when suddenly, she heard her name being called out.

"Mikasa! Mikasa!" 

Sasha and Connie looked up to see who's voice that belonged to. Mikasa saw their expression that read "What in God's name is he doing here?"

Mikasa knew who it was but couldn't really bare his strange behavior around her.

"Mikasa, I was looking all over for you." Eren approached the gang of three, sitting close beside Mikasa. 

Connie's eye began to twitch while Sasha quietly choked on her food once again.

"Look what I got you." Eren took out two steamed bread and a pint of milk.

"Oh... Thank you Eren." Mikasa hesitantly accepted them as he smiled.

"Yeah, no problem." He responded.

"Mikasa, can we talk somewhere private? I believe it's about Sasha's story of how we drew dicks on Jeanbo's face." Connie spoke sarcastically, yet Mikasa understood the message.

Right before Connie could grab Mikasa's wrist, Eren had caught his first.

"Hey, you're not allowed to---"

"Eren, it's alright. I'll be fine. We'll just talk over there where you can see us. Don't worry." Mikasa placed her soft hands over Eren's rough one.

"Are you sure about that?" He raised a brow.

"Yes." Mikasa nodded.

"..... If you do anything to Mikasa, it'll be the end of you, Springer." Eren threatened the innocent boy.

"Y-Yeah...." Connie gulped as he stood up while Mikasa follows him until they reached a safe distance from Eren.

 

"What the hell did you do to that guy!? Brainwashed him???" Connie whispered.

"Connie, it's kind of a long story--"

"Well, summarize it! Why the hell is Eren so attached to you!?" 

Mikasa took a deep breath.

"I stopped Eren from jumping off the rooftop and now he sees me as a good friend who cares about him which I kinda do because we have to finish our project that we haven't even started yet." She exhaled as she summarized the long story short in one breath before taking another deep breath for air.

"I'm confused."

"I'll tell you later... As I said before, its a long story--"

"Make it short!"

"Now's not the appropriate time, Connie."

"Mikasa, you're walking on dangerous grounds now that you somehow have... Eren tailing you everywhere..." Connie gave Eren a quick glance before he turned away.

"Eh? What are you saying, Connie? That I'm..."

"That's right... You're the new Annie."

 

 

 


	5. Jealousy

"I'm.... The new Annie?" Mikasa covers her lips with her three fingers.

"But don't you know what that means? It's like you can use Eren as your bodyguard or something! I think you have the ability to control him!" Connie grabs onto her shoulders.

"Connie, it's not polite to treat him like a machine." Mikasa frowned.

"... Right.... We'll have to talk about this later. Without him around, that is." Connie slightly shook his head before giving her a gesture to return back to Sasha and Eren. As soon as Mikasa sat down, Eren began taking out papers and skimmed through them while Connie sat close to Sasha due to her fear of having Eren's presence around her.

"So um, Eren... Where's your precious Annie?" Connie asks, slightly glaring at the boy.

"She moved away. I don't know where. Don't ever ask me about her again." The chocolate-haired boy stubbornly replied while Connie clicked his tongue.

 

_This kid's got some nerve..._

 

As for Sasha, she was too afraid to talk to Eren. Therefore, the young girl refused to speak a word in the little awkward group. It became silent only for a moment until Mikasa had interrupted.

"I think... We should invite Jean over to---"

Connie and Sasha's eyes were open bloodshot, attempting her to stop talking by using motions.

 

_Don't say that! Don't bring him up!_

 

Mikasa, understanding their signals, figured that Connie and Sasha had forgotten to tell her a teeny tiny detail about Eren: He strongly despises Jean. Strongly.

"Jean?" Eren repeated. 

Mikasa turned to see that Eren's eyes were seething with anger.

"That cocky son of a bitch?" He mumbled in arrogance.

"Oy, Eren, chill alright?--" 

"Shut your face, baldy." He growled.

Mikasa was able to indicate his hands that were clenched into fists, constantly shaking.

Sasha gave Mikasa a worried look that said, "Mikasa! Please do something to stop him!"

Mikasa nodded and hovered a palm over one of Eren's fists.

"Eren, calm down. What about Jean?" She spoke in the most softest tone, as if she was speaking to a sweet senior citizen.

"Why that prick... Do you like him?" Eren glared.

"Why of course. He's my friend, Eren--"

"I thought you cared about me!" He spoke bluntly.

Connie and Sasha flinched, scooting away from the intense scene.

"I do Eren."

"Liar!" Eren stood up, storming his way into the school while the three of them watched.

"Oh boy... There he goes. He's probably going to destroy school property or throw a tantrum." Connie commented.

"H-How scary..." Sasha murmured.

Mikasa didn't hesitate to stand up and follow Eren in the school.

"Hey Mikasa, let him go. This guy has no boundaries. He's such a jerk." Connie suggested.

"I'm worried about him."

"Mikasa, you'll be in danger if you go after him! Stay here! Please!" Sasha begged.

"I can't just wait here." 

Those were her last words before she went inside the school to follow the boy.

When she entered through the doors, she could hear a group of teens chattering in the hallway about some jerk that was pushing his way through by force. Probably Eren of course.

"Jeez what the hell was his problem?" A random guy says.

"Hey, have you seen a boy that came walking through this hallway? Average height, brown hair, green eyes--"

"You mean that one kid who just passed through us? Yeah, I saw him. He went over there." Another boy answered in nervousness.

"Thank you." Mikasa gave them a quick bow before she went in search for Eren.

She was quite familiar with the hallways, now realizing that it was the way that led her to the rooftop.

"Eren..." She became worried and headed straight to the rooftop.

As soon as she bashed the door open in alert, her muscles began to relax after seeing the raging male standing in front of the wired fence, clutching onto them with his head lowered. Clearly, no one was present.

"Ah, I knew I'd find you here." Mikasa half smiled, approaching him.

"Leave me alone, you traitor." He spoke.

"Why? I'm your friend, right?" She responded.

"Shouldn't you go to that fucking bastard instead of me? Get lost or else I'll break your arm." He growled, refusing to turn and look at her.

".... I'm not going anywhere, Eren. I know you're upset and that's why I'm here." She responded.

"Don't come near me." He trembled.

"Eren, I'm very sorry. I wasn't aware of your relationship with Jean---"

"Shut up! That's not why I'm angry!" Eren shouted.

"Then, why are you angry? Please tell me." She says in a calm tone, even though her heartbeat was racing.

"Why does Mikasa like Jean? Why is he so special to her!? Am I not special?!?" His voice grew louder each time he asked a question.

"Everyone is special in their own way, Eren. Even you." Mikasa's words pierced him like a bullet to the chest.

"So, tell me. Why are you upset?" She asks once more.

"Because... Because Annie left me for someone else!!!" He yelled out.

"I hate it! I hate it! I HATE IT!!! I don't want to get left behind!!" 

Mikasa walked up to Eren, resting her hand on his arm.

"Eren..."

"Don't touch me!" He jerked away, covering his face to hide his tears.

"Eren, I told you before and I'm going to say it again so listen to me closely." She announced.

"I will never abandon you. I will always stay by your side." She spoke as she began making her way towards him.

"What is it that you want, Eren?" She wondered.

"I... I want Mikasa to love me more than anyone else in this world! I want Mikasa to think that I am the only person who is special to her! I want all of her!" He confessed.

Mikasa was a little shocked at his response. And a little afraid. One lie after another. What a difficult lifestyle.

"You don't have to worry about that, Eren. I do love you." She wore a comforting smile.

Eren's eyes finally softened. His arms stretched out to claim her body, pulling her close to his chest, suffocating her as much as he can. Mikasa dared not to complain about his deadly embrace. Instead, she endured it. He grabbed a handful of her silk hair in one and the other wrapped around her waist.

"Never look at anyone in the eye. Never cheat, never lie, never love--

  
_-Anyone but me."_

 

Her heartbeat wasn't normal. She could feel a warm drop of sweat running down her face. 

How long can she keep this up?


	6. The Only One For Me

"Connie! We need to save her!! What if she doesn't come back alive!??" Sasha yanked the boy's collar, shaking him.

"Sasha, let's not get too dramatic about this, she'll be fine." Connie sighed, causing the worried girl to become paralyzed.

"Why was Eren so attached to Mikasa?? What did I miss???" Sasha asked.

"I don't know for sure. Mikasa will tell us about it later." He replied.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"No matter what.... No matter what..." Eren silently chanted as he rocked the poor girl from side to side in his tight hug.

"Eren, I think that's enough." Mikasa finally spoke, politely shoving him away from her.

It made her feel sick to her stomach to see him wear that same smile on his face whenever he felt like it. To her, it was a very bad time to smile as if that small tantrum he threw never happened.

"Eren, let's go back-"

"Jean won't  be joining us, right?" Eren wore a concerned expression, his lips pursed in a straight line, eyeing at the asian girl.

"..... No." Mikasa responded with a hint of guilt as she took a breath.

"I'm happy that Mikasa cares for me more than she cares for anyone." Eren sighed in relief.

"Eren...." Mikasa called out.

"Yeah?" 

"..... You're..."

 

_Scary._

 

"What is it, Mikasa? Do tell." Eren approached her, caressing her hand with both of his.

"Ah, nevermind. I just thought of our project." She nearly let that offensive word escape from her tongue.

"Don't worry, we'll finish it in no time. Mikasa can put her full trust in me." Eren brought her fingers up to his lips.

"Uh, yea..." Mikasa awkwardly pulled away as she headed down the stairs before Eren.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

As soon as school ended, Mikasa gathered her books and folders from her locker before exiting. Once she changed her shoes into her comfortable ones, she could spot a familiar figure standing by the gate, waiting patiently. 

_Oh boy..._

  
Mikasa felt nervous around Eren yet she tend not to show it. Unless he goes over certain boundaries. 

Just breathe, Mikasa. It's just Eren. He's harmless. 

She slowly stepped out of school grounds and passed the gate to meet up with the desperate boy as scheduled.

"Hey, sorry to keep you waiting." Mikasa says as she bowed.

"I don't mind waiting for Mikasa, even if it takes years. As long as she comes to me." He grinned widely.

"Oh... Kay... Let's go." Mikasa dug her hands inside her pockets to keep them warm, noticing that the temperature outside decreased during the afternoon.

"It's not far from here. I can carry you if you feel tired or anything--"

"No, I'm fine on my own." Mikasa huffed as she felt the cold atmosphere surrounding her.

Eren noticed her shivering figure. He stopped his tracks and searched his bag.

"I knew that the weather would serve to be unpleasant to Mikasa... So I brought this in case." Eren held out a long red scarf and caught up with the girl, surprising her from behind, wrapping it around her neck in a clumsy way due to her sudden struggle.

"What the---"

Eren swiftly turns her around and pulled the scarf down from her eyes.

"This is for you." He spoke as he fixed the scarf on her.

She could feel the soft cotton rubbing her red cheeks. It felt nice and comforting.

"Thank you." Mikasa commented.

"Let's go now. It'll get dark soon. And maybe, just maybe... Mikasa could spend the night over." Eren chuckled as he grabs onto her hand, lacing them together.

If spending a whole day with him was a little unbearable and uncomfortable, spending a whole night would be....

"Let's try to get as far as we can by tonight, Eren." Mikasa says as she quickened her pace, passing Eren, now guiding him. 

After fifteen minutes of walking, Eren finally came to a stop, causing Mikasa to stumbled from the front.

"Oh... We're here, Mikasa." Eren laughed for a brief moment before entering his home through the gates.

Mikasa admitted it. Eren's house looked normal for an abnormal teenager. His house was clean and neatly organized. She was unaware of how many books were in stock of his living room. 

"My dad used to be a professor. He left me with all of his research and textbooks. Sorry, don't mind them." Eren explained as he led her into his room. 

"Please, make yourself feel at home. I'll get you some water." Eren smiled as he exited his room, closing the door.

Mikasa examined his tidy room. She made her way to his personal desk, spotting a small photo frame of Eren and Annie together. She picked up the frame. Eren was very lively. As for Annie, her expression was a complete opposite. She looked bored. And most of all, she didn't care to look at the camera when Eren had taken it. 

 

_Poor Eren..._

 

"whoa what're you doing, Mikasa?" Eren walked in with two cups of water on a tray.

"Oh, I was just looking at this." Mikasa waved the frame in a playful way.

"I took that photo half a month ago." He spoke.

"Really? It seems as if you had taken this recently." Mikasa smiled.

"That reminds me, Annie was never happy whenever I took pictures of her. Sometimes she would scold me and punch me right in the face! Hahaha!." Eren scratched his head, recalling such memory.

"I see..." Mikasa sets down the frame and walked towards the windows to see the view.

"it's a nice view from your window Eren. The sunset looks relaxing." Mikasa commented.

"Mikasa. Smile." 

Within a flash, Mikasa faced Eren, seeing a bright light covering her eyes before it vanished. She realized that Eren had taken a picture of her.

"You look great. I timed it perfectly." Eren turns off his camera.

"I wasn't ready, Eren. You should've told me earlier."

"Yeah but I caught you smiling so.... There's no going back." He grinned slyly.

"Lemme see--"

"Noo, you'll delete it." He lazily whined.

"You're right I will."

"I want to keep it." 

"No."

"Why?"

"Because it's going to look ugly--"

"What!? Mikasa is flawless the way she looks! Never say you're ugly!" Eren hides the camera in his pocket.

".... What are you going to do with that picture anyway? It better not go on the internet." Mikasa gave up.

"No, even better." Eren replied.

"What could be better than that--" Mikasa was cut off when Eren grabbed onto the frame and took out the photo he had taken with Annie, viciously ripping it into shreds, wearing his innocent face.

"I'm saving it for this." He holds out the frame while he held the ripped pieces with his fist.

"Eren why did you do that?" Again, Mikasa felt that worried of his unplanned actions.

"Why not? She's no longer special to me. There's no one in this world that I love besides Mikasa." He responded.

  
_Oh no...._


	7. The Fear Flashed in Her Eyes

After three hours of getting into the project, They were nearly finished, gathering the notes together and summarizing the lessons one by one, individually. Nighttime was coming and they were so close to stop now. There they were, sitting on the floor with scattered papers unorganized now that they put them altogether. There were a couple of times where Eren attempted to touch Mikasa's hand yet she kept a personal distance from him while working on the project. There were times where he sparked up numerous conversations about Mikasa. That day, Eren had learned many things from her. The strange thing is, Eren can remember everything she had told him. He refused to forget what her favorite color is or what type of food she enjoys eating or where she would like to travel one day. He couldn't. 

 

"So, Eren... Since you know a few things about me, it's your turn." Mikasa pulled a smile upon her pink lips.

"M-Me?" Eren was surprised, no... Excited that she wanted to know everything about him. Boy, he's got a whole new list up his sleeve.

"What's your favorite color?" Mikasa asked.

"Green! I like green very much! It symbolizes nature and luck! Oh! And hope too!" Eren gleamed.

"Oh, that sounds wonderful. What kind of foods do you like?" She replied.

"I like all kinds of food! Even if it's plain bread!" He responded.

"That sounds nice. Maybe one day I'll make you something from my kitchen." She giggled, knowing well that she was terrible at cooking.

"I look forward to it Mikasa!" He answered.

"Really?"

"Yeah! I will gladly accept whatever Mikasa cooks from her kitchen! Anything!" He laughed.

"Well I guess we'll have to wait and see until that time comes." Mikasa sighed with a smile as she closed her eyes and pulled back her hanging bangs.

Eren felt a close connection to Mikasa. No one really asked about him. Having someone to ask about his hobbies and such was great. But having Mikasa to listen, now that's even better. As for her, Mikasa was relieved of seeing nothing abnormal about his interests. They were something that an average teenager would like to do. It's good to know that he didn't have some sadistic hobbies like killing people or fighting them.

 

"What do you plan to do in the future?" Mikasa wondered.

"One day! I vow myself to marry Annie---...." Eren holds his tongue, picturing Annie in his mind.

His smile began to fade away.... His spark of excitement died out. His eyes weren't glowing with happiness anymore.

Silence interfered the room. To avoid the awkwardness, Mikasa decided to comment after clearing her throat.

"Oh, that's very nice, Eren. Planning to marry Annie--"

"NO! T-THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!!" He shouted as he grasps onto Mikasa's wrist.

"I-I didn't mean to say that...." He suddenly faced down, as if he had done something shameful.

"Eren?" Mikasa tilted her head to see his expression. 

"Forget what I said. I'm so sorry Mikasa..." Eren releases her wrist and stood up.

"I'm gonna go and... Get something for us eat." He avoided eye contact with the girl, making his way out of the room.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_"Hey Annie, what do you like to do for fun?"_

_"Me? huh, I don't know."_

_"Come on! There's gotta be something that can make you smile!"_

_"Hmmm, Training."_

_"Training?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Oh that sounds really fun!!"_

_"Okay."_

_"That's it? Just training??"_

_"Yeah."_

_"What about your favorite color? I'm sure you have one!"_

_"Blue."_

_"Definitely blue! Blue suits you, Annie!"_

_"Hn."_

_"So what do you wanna do in the future after you graduate?"_

_"I want to leave this place and go somewhere peaceful."_

_"With me?"_

_"No, alone._

_"Why can't I come, Annie?"_

_"You just can't."_

_"But I already planned for my future too!"_

_"I don't really care Eren."_

_"You sure you don't want to hear it? It's like a dream for me!~"_

_"No, I don't care to hear it Eren."_

_"Hm... I guess I'll say it out loud so cover your ears while you can because I want the whole world to know!"_

_"................"_

_"I'm going to marry Annie one day! It's my dream! My goal!"_

_"..... Che, that sounds really stupid, Eren."_

_"Whaaat? What're you talking about? One day I will achieve that and have you become my lovely wife Annie."_

_"Not gonna happen in a million years, idiot."_

_"Aww, you must be blushing right now. How cute!"_

_"In your dreams, Eren."_

 

 

 

 

**_In your dreams...._ **

 

"Tch, Annie..." Eren muttered under his breath, holding his own wrist to restrain.

That flashback sent a chill up his spine. He remembered how foolish he was back then when he was with Annie. He couldn't help it. His main goal was to marry her and he never broke a vow before. He was taught by his parents to never break promises or vows. Honestly, he still misses her. He hasn't received a call or a message from her yet. Though, he sent her countless messages and voicemails. Many missed calls were surely written on her phone, unless she had gotten a new number.

Eren checked his phone to show no notifications. He glares at the screen, seeing the number zero beside the mail sign on his phone. Feeling a bit frustrated, He threw his phone on the couch and prepared a small dinner for him and Mikasa.

 

Within thirty minutes that passed, Mikasa added a few finishing touches before overlooking the project. She held up the note cards and skimmed through them. After putting everything together, Mikasa sighed and lay on her back, staring at the ceiling.

"It's getting really dark to go home.... But I am not staying here for the night." 

"No siree." Mikasa got on her two feet and decided to head downstairs to meet with Eren.

She noticed a pleasant smell of eggs and ham. As soon as she got to the kitchen, She saw that Eren was chopping up vegetables and mixing them in a bowl.

"It smells nice." Mikasa interrupted.

Eren jolted upwards, accidentally cutting his hand.

"Oh, Mikasa... It's you..." Eren drops the knife on the cutting board and held his wounded hand that was bleeding non-stop.

"I'm so sorry about that, here let me help you--"

"I-It's okay Mikasa. It's not your fault. I don't need your help--"

"Where's the band-aid??" Mikasa rushes to open the drawers and the cupboards, hoping to find something to bind his cut.

"Band-aid, Band-aid... Ah!" Mikasa opened the pantry to find a first-aid kit on the top shelf. She quickly snatches it and turns off the stove to stop the eggs from cooking.

"What are you doing, Mikasa?" Eren asked after she grabs onto his arm and led him to the couch.

"We need to clean it. What if bacteria was in there? That would cause an infection!" Mikasa said cautiously.

"It's not that big of a deal."

But Mikasa ignored him and found rubbing alcohol and cotton balls. He began to panic when he smelled the burning scent of rubbing alcohol.

_That stuff hurts like a bitch._

"We have to disinfect it..." Mikasa wets the cotton ball and gently applies it onto his cut.

In response, Eren winced, trying his best to bear the acid burning of the pain.

"I shouldn't have disturbed you. Sorry about that."

"Mikasa should never have to apologize. It's not her fault." Eren stated.

"Ugh, Eren. Learn to take apologies, alright? Don't treat me like I'm some high class person who will look down on you. I won't do that. I won't run away from my faults..." Mikasa responded.

"And... You should start treating me like you treat everyone else equally." 

Mikasa gave him a hurtful look.

"I could never do that... I... I love you--"

"Stay still, don't move. The bleeding hasn't stopped."

"M-Mikasa--"

 

"-Eren, This is my second day as a new student and it's very unusual of you becoming like this. Sure, you know a lot of things about me, but that's... Not enough."

"W-What do you mean it's not enough??"

"Don't you think it's weird if a girl told you that she loves you with all her heart only when you met her the second time? Love doesn't develop that fast and easy." Mikasa explained as she began to bind his deepened cut.

"So... You think I'm... Weird?" 

"No. The way you confessed to me today... It's too sudden."

"I really really love you Mikasa." Eren extended his hands toward Mikasa.

It was only a matter of time before she knew what his actions were. She slowly leaned away.

"E-Eren?"

"Mikasa.... When I say it...  I really mean it!" Eren yanks her to him and embraces her into near suffocation.

"Eren let go of me now!---" Mikasa was starting to panic.

"I love you! I love you so much you don't know how much it hurts!" Eren trembled as he clutches onto her tightly.

"Eren!--" Mikasa tightly closed her eyes, feeling scared of the young man.

"I don't care if you're the new student, I love you! I love you so damn much!" Eren shouted.

"You're hurting me! Stop!" Mikasa struggled to remove herself from him.

"I need you Mikasa. I can't let you go. Please.....!" He begged.

 

_What a psycho!_

 

"I'm serious about you!--"

"Eren! Let go of me!!" 

Using all of her strength, she was able to push him and create enough distance to escape from his tight embrace. She stumbles onto the floor, panting for air.

Eren stood up and watched her from above. He looked at his hands and then back at her.

"Mikasa... I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you..." He panted.

Mikasa didn't respond. Once Eren had taken one step forward, that was when she abandoned her things and ran out the door.

"No wait! Mikasa!" Eren ran after the girl outside.

"Mikasa!! Don't run away from me! Stop!!" Eren called out.

She silenced herself, not having time to waste her breath on the boy. Instead, she pressed on. Luckily, she was a fast runner. Thank goodness Track has finally paid off.

Eren was running short on breath after running after her for a solid 20 minutes. He was losing her in the darkness. He constantly called out her name but received no response.

Finally, he was on his knees yet he still pressed on, knowing full well that he has no hope of finding her in the dark.

"Mikasa..." He sounded as if he was weeping yet he wasn't.

"Dammit...!" He wanted to punish himself for failing to capture her. 

"MIKASA!!" He roared and he lowered his head resting in the middle of the road while Mikasa was able to reach home safe.

 

As soon as she got in her room, she locked the doors and pulled the blinds, still in panic mode. She stealthily walked up to the window to do a quick check and then flopped onto her bed, still gasping for air. Her eyes were shut and her arms were spread. She could feel her heart race.

 

B-Boom B-Boom B-Boom...


	8. Uncertainty

She woke up to the sound of birds chirping from the outdoors. Her eyes fluttered open with a familiar scent suffocating her nose. That was when her eyes were bloodshot open. She quickly sat up and felt extreme heat from her neck area. The color red. She inspected it to see that it was the scarf that Eren lent to her. And it smelled just like him. Flashbacks of yesterday's memories were repeated inside her head, causing her to hide her face in the scarf. 

He's scary...

 

Mikasa thought to herself. It was like a horrible scar that was now imprinted on her life. It'll never leave as long as she had to keep her promise. Mikasa checked the time to see that she had a couple minutes before she'd have to prepare for school. She took off the scarf to cool her neck, since she wore it overnight. She splashed water on her face and stared at herself in the mirror.

"You're stuck with him forever...." Her reflection told her.

In response, she bobbed her head downwards, feeling a little stressful.

 

_If I hadn't saved him, this wouldn't happen at all. But... I'd rather have it happen to me than anyone else. And I'm glad that I was able to save him from committing suicide._

 

As soon as Mikasa was in her uniform, she brushed her hair thoroughly, making sure there were no tangles. While she tidied things up, she hears small taps from the window. At first, she assumed it was just birds passing through but the noise wouldn't stop. Mikasa peeked through the shades to see that connie was throwing small pebbles while Sasha waited. Sighing with relief, the black-haired girl raised up her window, causing Connie to freeze with a pebble in his hand.

"Oh, it's just you guys." Mikasa called out.

"Ha! I won the bet! You get no food for lunch, Sasha!" Connie cheered.

"What the hell man!?" Sasha shouted.

"How did you know where I live?" Mikasa asked from above.

"We didn't! We just picked a random window and hoped for the best that it's you!" Connie replied.

"Connie threw a ton of rocks at the other windows." Sasha explained.

"Yea! The people were pissed but hey! We finally found you now! So let's walk together to school!" Connie smiled.

"Alright. Sure." Mikasa nodded as she stuck her head back inside the window and turned her attention to the red scarf on the bed.

That's right, she would have to see Eren today as well, regardless of what happened last night. It still sent chills down her spine every time she thought of him.

 

_When I say it.... I really mean it!_

 

Mikasa winced at that time and shook her head.

 

"Finally! What took you so long?" Connie asked with hands shoved inside his pockets.

"Oh, I was having trouble finding my socks." Mikasa explained.

"Hey! Where's your stuff? Your bag too?" Sasha pointed as Mikasa while hiding behind Connie.

"I uh.... Left them at school." Mikasa responded.

"Hey, it is cold outside so I guess it was a good idea to bring that scarf!" Sasha tugged the red scarf around Mikasa.

"Aha yea." Mikasa laughed nervously.

"Welp! What are we waiting for?? Let's all go to school!" Connie started walking ahead while Mikasa and Sasha picked up the same pace from behind.

"So, how's that project coming along?" Connie asked.

"Huh? oh... U-Um... We finished it. Eren and I." Mikasa stared down, forcing herself to smile.

"I bet you did most of the work."

"He was actually pretty helpful." 

"Oh, really?"

"Y-Yeah."

 

As soon as Mikasa and the gang arrived, she spotted Eren waiting by the entrance with her bag in his hand. That feeling of fear came back to her again, but she dares not to show it.

"Uh, Mikasa.... Why does Eren have your bag?" Sasha indicated.

"He stole it, didn't he?! I'll teach him a lesson!" Connie rolled up one sleeve, yet Mikasa stops him.

"He was just getting it for me. I um.. Told him to." Mikasa stated.

"Huh? How are you able to do that? Do you have Telekinesis powers??" Sasha asked while she jumped around Mikasa.

"I told him yesterday."

"Oh. Well that makes sense."

 

WIthin seconds, Eren had spotted Mikasa from a far distance. He wore a childlike smile and walked towards the girl.

"Oh shit! We gotta run! Let's go Sasha!" Connie grabbed onto Sasha's ponytail, yanking her away as she followed.

Mikasa stood up straight, her hands laced together, feeling nervous and slightly afraid as her predator got closer. She tried to avoid eye contact with the boy but by the time his face was inches away from her's, she couldn't do anything but meet his jade green orbs that were perfectly round. She flinched and took a step back.

"I'm glad that you wore the scarf I gave you. I'm really happy." Eren commented.

"U-Uh... Yeah..." Again, she attempted to avoid his figure.

"Hey, I want to thank you for finishing the project with me. It was really fun." Eren spoke as he walked closer to Mikasa.

  
Please don't come any closer!

 

She closed her eyes  as soon as his shadow hovered over her form. She hid her lips within the scarf.

"You look very cute today, Mikasa." He whispered as he handed her the bag.

"Th-Thank you, Eren. I appreciate you getting my things. I'm sorry about yesterday--"

 "No, I should be the one to apologize. I was going out of control. Please excuse my rash behavior. I'm really sorry. So, please forgive me, Mikasa." Eren pulled her in, suffocating her again. 

"I forgive you..." Mikasa endured his embrace once again. She did not return the hug. 

"Thank you so much Mikasa. I love you." 

Hearing Eren say those three words was like a line from the poem of death ringing in her ears.

"Do you love me too?" Eren asked curiously, his hand sliding up from her back to her upper shoulders, causing her to shudder.

She knew that he was cornering her, trapping her so that she wouldn't run away unless she gave him an answer. And it better not be "No". 

"Ah, Y-Yes Eren." Mikasa stuttered, yet she tried to speak with confidence.

"Good! Let's walk to class together. We don't want to be late now." Without further adieu, he grabbed her hand, forcing them to lace together as he guided her to their destination.

 

When class began, everyone began chatting in whispers while glancing at Mikasa and Eren. He rested his chin on his palm, constantly staring at Mikasa, focusing on her perfect pink lips and her beautiful eyes. 

"What?" Mikasa asked while she stared at the chalkboard that consisted of words from the teacher.

"Is it a crime to look at you?" Eren commented.

"I-I don't know.." Mikasa closed her eyes.

"Hm... You look so peaceful." Eren spoke.

His response caused her to twitch, feeling uncomfortable having eyes laid on her.

 

People began noticing how Eren looked at her, making small comments about his attention drawn to her. They knew it was something out of the ordinary, something unusual. Mikasa also began to notice the students within her surrounding, creating some sort of silent distraction that she was the top subject that everyone was mumbling about. 

 

"..... Kasa...."

"Ikasa..."

"......Mikasa..."

 

Her thoughts dissipated as she snapped back into reality. 

"What is it?" Mikasa asked, feeling as if time had stopped for a second.

"Didn't you hear the bell ring? It's time for lunch." Eren chuckled as he carried his bento.

"Ah, right." Mikasa nodded as she reached for her lunch and walked out of the classroom, whereas everyone was.

As she made her way down the hall, she could hear Eren's footsteps following hers. She decided to slow down a bit and wait for him to catch up. And when he did, he took her by the hand, dragging her to move forward. Confused of his actions, she stumbled from behind.

"What's the matter?" Eren smiled.

"Uh- Nothing." Mikasa turned away to avoid his looks. 

"Alright then... Hey, let's eat upstairs on the rooftop." He suggested.

"W-What?"

"No one goes there. It'll just be you and me. C'mon." Eren continued onwards as she followed him with hesitation.

"W-What about Sasha and Connie? They're waiting for us downstairs." Mikasa spoke.

Eren's smile disappeared within a second. He looked hurt. He looked down and bit his bottom lip.

"Is it... Alright to eat lunch with you? Just the two of us?.... I really want to be alone with you and talk to you but no one else." Eren mumbled.

Mikasa couldn't help but adore his childish features. It was as if he was a young boy who had a crush on a mature woman. 

"That's alright with me too." Mikasa nodded with an expressionless face.

"Thank you." Eren squeezed her hand tightly, causing her to wince.

 

 

 


	9. Crappy Foods and Bentos Too

She shifted her weight from left to right, struggling to find a comfortable spot on the bench to settle down. She could feel slight adrenaline running within her. The scarf around her neck only made it worse, increasing the heat from the jaw to her collarbones. She could feel sweat coming from her forehead. Mikasa never had any dating experience. Nor has she met anyone who was so desperate to keep her. But somehow, she felt as if it was her job to help him cope with his mental and emotional issues that were tangled up within his twisted personality. It was like a job for her, a savior's. 

 

"Mikasa? You can take off the scarf if you feel like you're going to get a heat stroke or something." Eren chuckled.

"I-I'm fine, really." Mikasa nuzzled her nose against the muffler, marking it as a reminder of the promise she had kept.

"Oh, alright then." Eren nods as he opens his bento.

Mikasa glanced at the cuisine that he made. Sushi. Gourmet sushi...

"You're really good at cooking, Eren." Mikasa commented with slight awry.

"Thanks! I learned it from my mom. She was like the professional chef in our home, haha." He scratched his head, flattered by Mikasa's compliment.

"But I'm sure you got some pretty good food too, Mikas--"

Before Eren could finish his sentence, Mikasa opened her bento, revealing the complete opposite of a gourmet dish. More like burnt food.

"I attempted to cook shrimp at the last minute. I guess I must've turned on the heat too high." Mikasa explained, having no intention of feeling embarrassed.

He became speechless, while she took out a fork and stabbed the crusty shrimp. He noticed that the hard shell on the outer layer of the shrimps weren't removed.

"Go ahead. You can laugh at me." Mikasa spoke with a stoic face, giving the boy permission to take pity on her.

"...... Can I... Try one?" Eren asked with curiosity.

Mikasa expected him to just laugh but he was eyeing at her food, as if it was the most delicious delicacy in the world.

".... Sure..." Mikasa hesitantly lifted up her palms and allowed him to pick a shrimp from her bento that sat on her lap.

As he brought the shrimp to his lips, Mikasa stared with intensity, afraid that he would choke on it or spit it out and call it shit and whatnot. 

But as soon as he puts it in his mouth, his eyes began to gleam with light.

"It's so good! How did you learn to make such good food?!" Eren cheered.

"Stop it. You don't need to sugarcoat it." Mikasa made a face.

"I'm being honest! I-It's amazing! Besides, what is there to coat with sugar? It's absolutely perfect!" 

Suddenly, Mikasa began to blush, feeling heat warming up her cheeks. 

 

 

_What's this strange feeling?_

 

  
She began to space out, not knowing how to respond to his comment about her food. Why was he so surprised? It's just burnt shrimp.

"Ne, Mikasa! Have one of mine." Eren took out his chopsticks and secured the sushi between the two wooden sticks, dragging it to her own bento. You can clearly tell it was a needle in a haystack. 

"I really like the shrimp that you cooked. It's great!"

"Really Eren? Then I hope you don't mind if I give you my bento--" Mikasa tested him.

"You mean it!?" Eren bursted with his mouth agape.

Okay, not the answer she was expecting again...

"I feel so lucky! Hey! Let's swap bentos!" Eren suggested.

"What? No. I feel kinda bad that you'll have to force yourself to eat my bad cooking." Mikasa held onto her food with a firm grip.

Eren stares at her with a smile on his face. Her cheeks were practically red. Her eyes were looking away from his.

"Mikasa, it's not bad. Trust me." He rested a hand on hers.

"I-It is bad! Even I admitted it. It tastes like crap, so I won't take your bento just so you can have my burnt shrimps." She pouted, hiding her face and turning away to remove his hand from hers.

"If that's what you want, I won't force you~" Eren chuckled as he pulled away and started eating his bento.

Mikasa formed fish lips, feeling as if he did take pity on her. Was he just acting or was he really enjoying her homemade food?

 

**RING RING~~**

Mikasa jolted, dropping her bento and standing up to search her pockets. The ringtone played a sweet melody while she struggled to reach her phone. Eren bent down to pick up her food as Mikasa finally laid hands on her vibrating cell. She quickly answered and held it close to her ears, walking away from the boy.

"H-Hello??" Mikasa spoke.

"Oh hey Mikasa!"

 

"Who is this??"

 

 


	10. Two Guys, One Problem

"You don't remember? It's me, Armin." 

"Armin?.."

"Haha, yeah. It's been about a year since we last talked." He responded.

"Your voice got lower. I didn't recognise you." Mikasa replied.

"Ah yeah. So how are things going for you at Shiganshina Academy?" Armin asked.

"It's going good, everything's..." Mikasa dozed off, remembering how fast things flew by within a couple days.

"What? Sorry, I can't hear you. I have horrible reception over here." Armin replied.

"Everything's fine. It's all good." She nodded while laughing.

"Oh, okay then. That sounds great!"

"How about you? How's college going for you at Trost University?"

"It's going good actually Just got a ton of stuff to do. I'm thinking about returning home after completing my final year." Armin answered.

"Well great! Do you want to come and visit some time?" Mikasa offered.

"Yeah, it's been awhile so I guess I could stop by and visit. Just send me your address and I'll come around next month."

"What day?" She asked.

"I have a rough schedule so I'll check to see which day I'm available."

"Alright then! I gotta go now, I'll text you later." Mikasa smiled as she hears her dear friend laugh.

"Okay, study hard." 

"I will. See ya." Mikasa closes her phone, turning back to Eren as he happily eats his lunch.

"Who was that?" Eren asked.

"Oh, it's just a good friend of mine." Mikasa replied.

"What's her name?" 

  
Mikasa was a bit surprised that Eren assumed it was a female. What he least expected was to have a male call Mikasa. 

 

"Uh, Arrrrrmilda... Yeah, Armilda." Mikasa responded.

"Hmm." Eren nodded as he continued to eat.

For the rest of the time during lunch, they stayed quiet, waiting for the bell to ring and send them back to class. Eren packed up and waited for Mikasa as they hurried down the stairs from the rooftop. Eren made sure he held onto her hand before they go anywhere. 

 

When school has ended for the day, Mikasa went out first while Eren followed from behind. 

"Welp, I better get moving. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Mikasa stated, her hand slipping away from the brunette's grasp.

"Okay. See ya." He responded with a smile and pecked the girl on the cheek before parting ways.

And as soon as she didn't see him, she quickly rubbed her cheek to wipe off his goodbye kiss and continued on forward.

The day was still bright. Mikasa decided to go to the store to buy a couple things before heading on home. She was then greeted by something heavy on her back.

"Hey Mikasa!!" Sasha shouted in her ear, wrapping her arms around the asian girl for a split second before jumping off.

"You scared me." Mikasa sighed in relief.

"How come you didn't join us during lunch?" Sasha asked. 

"Huh? Oh... It's because Eren wanted to have lunch with me alone." Mikasa answered.

"What?? So... Are you two in a relationship!?" Connie bursted in between the two females.

"I don't know, actually." Mikasa turned away, wondering.

"Haha, looks like Jeanbo still has a chance--" 

"What?" Mikasa looked back, feeling a sense of interest in the newly changed topic relating to the previous one.

"You haven't noticed yet??" Connie smirked.

"Noticed what?" Mikasa tilts her head to the side.

"How Jeanbo stares at you?" 

"Huh?" 

"Jean likes you." Sasha muttered in her ear.

Mikasa was a bit shocked of how she was able to attract a guy within a short period of time. She doesn't even know what his favorite color is.

"You're kidding." Mikasa smiles innocently.

"Honest!" 

"Yeah!"

"Don't tell him I said it though." Sasha warns her.

"I'm sure he's a very shy person. You guys are just making fun of him." Mikasa quietly giggled.

"Oh yea? Let's put it to the test, shall we?" Connie raises a brow as he turns to his partner in crime, potato girl.

 

As soon as the trio stopped at the store, Connie and Sasha waited outside while Mikasa walked in.

"What are you guys doing? Aren't you coming?" Mikasa turned around and stopped halfway through the door.

"No, we'll be out here, observing." Connie crosses his arms while Sasha puts an arm around Connie, leaning against him like a wall to support her.

"Don't worry about us." Sasha waves her hand to give Mikasa the signal to shoo away into the store.

"You guys are just being silly." Mikasa laughed as she shook her head and walked in.

As she enters the store, she headed straight to the food section in search of a cookbook. After having Eren taste her awful shrimps, she knew she had to get better at cooking, otherwise she would live alone for the rest of her highschool years eating burnt food. While she skimmed through some pages of a cookbook that caught her eye, she hears a small stampede coming from behind.

"Sorry I'm late!--" The stranger bumps into Mikasa, causing her to crash down the floor with the person.

"Oh my-- I'm so sorry!" A boy called out to Mikasa, slipping away from her and stood up to help her.

"No, I'm fine. I'm alright. Thank you." Mikasa lets out a small laugh while the boy did the same.

She took a good look at the boy. She has seen him around before. In school.....

"Hey! Correct me if I'm wrong but aren't you the new girl who transferred at Shiganshina Academy?" He asked.

"Ah, yea...." Mikasa nods.

"Marco Bott." He flashes a bright smile, holding out his hand for the girl to shake.

"Mikasa Ackerman." She replied.

"It's nice to meet you! My friend Jean thinks you're really pretty." He indicated.

"Oh, me?" Mikasa releases the freckled boy's hand.

"Haha yea. He's right, y'know." Marco wiggles his eyebrows up and down with his comforting smile on display.

"Well, thank you." Mikasa rests a palm on her chest, not knowing what to say afterwards.

 

"Hey Marco! Put on your apron and---" 

Mikasa and Marco followed the voice calling from behind, revealing Jean.

"Hi." Mikasa lets out a shy greeting.

"Oh... Hey there..." Jean clears his throat.

"Marco." Jean gestures the boy to come to him.

"I'll be right back. If you need anything, just call us." Marco tells Mikasa as he jogged his way down the aisle to meet up with Jean.

Mikasa could see that Jean yanked Marco from her vision within a flash, mumbling some words she was unable to make out of. But since it was none of her business, she decided to continue on searching for recipes that she can make at home with the tuna she bought when she last visited.

 

And after a couple minutes, Mikasa had crossed paths with Jean who was unpacking cans to store them on the shelves. 

"Hiya." Jean gulped as he froze.

"Hello." Mikasa bowed while she continues to stroll down the aisle.

"W-Wait up." Jean gets up from his position and follows the asian.

"Yes?" 

"I uh...." Jean scratches the back of his head, looking away from her navy blue orbs.

"You wanna.... Grab some c-coffee with me some other day?" Jean stuttered, and he wanted to kill himself for doing that.

".... Yeah sure. Coffee sounds great." Mikasa nodded.

"R-Really??" 

"Mmhm." She grinned.

"Alright then... I just... Wanna welcome you here since you're new and you just moved here... Right?" Jean wore a non-confidential expression.

"That's right."

"Oh Good! I wanna... Get to know you a little more--"

"Have I piqued your interest?" She giggled, which Jean found extremely cute that if looks could kill, he would die.

"...... Well yes." Jean chuckled.

"It's very nice of you Jean. Thank you for welcoming me here." 

"S-So how's it like living here? You live around good neighbors or..?" Jean asked.

"Yeah, it's good. Very quiet, actually." She nods.

"Ah, good." Jean repeated.

\-------------------------------------------------------

"What do you think they're talking about?" 

"Who knows?"

"Look at Jeanbo's face. He looks like he's constipated." Connie commented.

"Oh, here she comes." Sasha points at Mikasa who made her way to them with a bag of food and a book.

"Sooo, what did you guys talk about?" Connie asks.

"I think Jean's a really nice boy. He's very kind." Mikasa shrugs as they walked together.

"What did he say to you though?" Sasha skips after Mikasa.

"I'm thinking about working there with Marco and Jean." She announced.

"What? Really??" Connie acted surprised.

"I need to make some money of my own. Buy some furniture and all that stuff." Mikasa explained.

"Well that does sound reasonable."

"Jean was blushing." 

"I saw that." Mikasa admitted.

"Was he stammering?" 

"Yes. He was very cute haha." She responded.

"Cute as in...."

"I think we're going to be really good friends." Mikasa replied.

 


	11. Consumed Love and Jealousy

As soon as she got home she set down her bags and sighed. There was a vibration coming from her pocket, scaring her for a brief moment. She glanced at the ID number which was unfamiliar. Assuming that it's probably someone who is calling the wrong number, Mikasa rejected the call. But once she threw her phone on the bed, it began to vibrate once more. Mikasa looked back at it and picked it up to see that it was the same number. She sighed, having a bad feeling.

She slowly answered....

 

"Hello?" 

"Mikasa?"

 

Yep, that was the bad feeling. Eren finding her cell number and calling her at this very moment.

 

"Eren, how did you get my number?"

"You gave it to me, remember?" Eren chuckled through the other side.

"Uhm, I-I'm not so sure a-about that." She stuttered.

"W-Why are you calling me?" She tried to stay calm.

"I uh, I miss your voice, that's all." He says. 

Mikasa could see him smile now, with his phone in hand. She sat down, feeling nervous.

"Oh..." She awkwardly replied.

"So what are you doing right now?" Eren asked.

"I'm just.... I'm at home right now." Mikasa sat still on her bed, buckling her knees.

"It's the blue apartment, right?" He questioned her.

 

Mikasa hesitated to answer for a moment. She wanted to hang up but she would have to pay the price with an explanation of the shade she wanted to give him.

"Yes?"

"Take a look outside your window." Eren spoke.

Mikasa didn't want to look outside at all. Still, she had to do it. She got up from her bed and looked through her window to see the young boy stand from below, waving at Mikasa.

"I can see you." Mikasa let out an awkward laugh, pulling away and hid behind the curtains.

"Yeah..." 

She looked around her room, thinking of what to do now that he has found out where she lives.

"How... Did you find me?" Mikasa wondered.

"I'll be asking you instead, Mikasa." Eren replied.

"huh?"

 

There was a moment of awkward silence.....

 

*Knock Knock Knock*

 

Mikasa turned to her door. How was he already there? She clearly lives on the fourth floor. And how would he know what door to find her? She panicked for a bit, making her way to the door to see through the hole. Mikasa closed her eyes and ended her call. When she answered the door, Eren stood there, with his cell held against his ear, smiling at her.

"May I come in, Mikasa?" Eren asked politely.

"Uh... Yea..." Mikasa nods, creaking the door wide open for him to enter.

Once he walked in, his hands were shoved in his jacket, standing before her as she closes the door.

"So how did you find me?" Mikasa avoided eye contact, fiddling with her slim fingers.

"I followed you." He confessed.

 

Mikasa thought for a moment. She did not see him on her way home. Or she just didn't notice it. She felt uneasy of her current situation. To stay calm, she wore a smile.

"Oh, I-I didn't see you---"

"Why were you talking to Jean earlier?" Eren asked in a serious tone.

 

Oh crap.

 

"Oh, Jean? I'm thinking about applying a job there, Eren." She laughed.

He did not respond. He waited for a more in-depth answer, which caused her little laugh to die out.

"Uh..... Eren, he was being really nice to me." She cleared her throat.

"You were smiling at him."

"And...?" Mikasa's smile fades away. She couldn't keep up with the fake facade.

"Don't you notice the way he looks at you?" Eren asks.

"Jean's just being nice---"

"He loves you too!" Eren raised his voice, no longer feeling happy.

"What? No! That's ridiculous Eren. You know I love you--"

"Do you??" He interrupted.

Mikasa paused for a moment, trying to avoid an argument that was slowly going to start up anytime.

"Eren, let's be calm about this--"

"How can I be calm?! Knowing that the idiot likes you, it makes me so angry! I wanted to walk in there and punch him right in the face and..." He had a difficult time finding words.

"And...?" Mikasa spoke softly.

"I don't want anyone to have you! I don't want Jean to take you away from me! It's like I'm losing to that jerk!! You were laughing and smiling at him!"

"Eren--"

"Do you love him too!?" Eren wore a pained expression, desperate to know what's running through Mikasa's head.

It was silent for a moment. Eren turned around, covering his face.

"I'm so sorry. Please...." He closes his eyes, trying to calm down.

"Please don't hate me... I just don't want to lose you..... Don't leave me." Eren whispered.

 

Mikasa walked up to him, slowly pulling his head toward her neck, patting him on the back with her free hand.

"Eren, I don't hate you...."

Mikasa felt strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"It's the truth. I don't have any reason to hate you.... Jean will not take me away from you because..." Mikasa closed her eyes, feeling his hold tightening her small body.

"I love you..."

 

Mikasa felt a little sympathy for him. He was afraid of losing her. Losing Annie had scarred him. He'll never forget her last words before she left him for another man. Eren was very lonely. He did not want it to happen again. He didn't want Mikasa to leave him for another man as well. He was so insecure, afraid of loneliness. No one would understand his pain. Actually, no one _wanted_ to. That's right. No one cared for him. 

  
Mikasa felt something pressed against her neck. She gasped, almost letting out a moan but held it back. She could feel his wandering hands touching her.

"I love you so much..." Eren mumbled, kissing her weak spot below her jawline.

She let him. It wasn't too much for her but it was enough to bear, enough for him to calm down. She looked away, pursing her lips, allowing him to devour her neck and savor every moment. She felt scared when he dropped her down on her bed and hovered over her to continue planting kisses on her. Her hands were clenched against his steel chest. She closed her eyes tightly, feeling ticklish under his touch.

He laced one hand with hers and rested them on one side of her head.  His showering love was slow and soft. She felt his warm hand rub against her cold thigh, slowly making his way under her skirt. His lips made his way from her collarbone to the corner of her lips. And that was when she covered her mouth. He stopped and lifted his face from hers.

".... What's the matter?" He kissed her once more on the cheek, mumbling against her soft skin.

"I'm... Not ready yet...." She huffed.

Eren paused for a brief moment before removing himself from her sleeping figure.

"Then... We can wait." Eren smiled weakly.

".. Yeah..." She sat up, heavily breathing from her first love experience in which she couldn't take as much.

"I'll be going now..." Eren lifted up her chin and pressed his lips against her forehead.

"See ya..." She stared into space, still having trouble breathing.

As soon as he left the door, Mikasa felt her pounding heart with one hand. She fell back on the bed again with her free hand resting on her forehead. She couldn't stop thinking about his love for her. His strong will to be with her. It was all too much for her to bear. She felt a hint of pleasure within his brief love-making session. She was disappointed in herself for feeling so alive for the first time. So much that she did not want any more of that... For now.

 


	12. Awareness

"Did you get her number?" The young freckled-face asked.

"Wha? Oh uh, no. I didn't." Jean rubbed his neck, feeling the heat rise.

"What'd she say to you?" 

"She says that she wants to apply a job here."

"Really?! Jean, that's great!" Marco jumped.

"Why are you getting so excited?--"

"Aren't you as happy as I am?? You get to work with her here everyday! And you might be able to reel her in with this opportunity!" 

"Marco, dude seriously, I just met her." Jean motioned his hands to stop Marco from gleaming with joy.

"You're right, these things take time..." Marco's expression of fireworks died out with a sigh.

The freckled teenager wraps an arm around Jean's neck, almost catching him off balance.

"But don't you worry. I'll support you." Marco chuckled, ruffling Jean's bed of hair.

 

"Thanks freckled Jesus."

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(The next day)

 

Mikasa walked to school alone, thinking about what had happened yesterday. She couldn't shake off his lustful attitude towards her. She couldn't stand seeing him again, not after what he had done. First of all, it actually creeped her out when she found out about Eren trailing her to her house. And second, he had lost control of himself only because she was having a friendly conversation with Jean. Mikasa was worried about Eren. She couldn't just let him live like that. She knew she had to change him somehow. It's hard for a person to change his/her own personality. She had to be strong to tame him. Not really giving him what he wants but what he needs. 

"MIKASA!" 

The asian felt something heavy on her back. She almost fell forward until the weight was lifted. 

"Why're you going to school so early? It's funny seeing you here!" The bubbly girl appeared.

"W-Why are you guys here? You scared me." Mikasa smiled.

"Connie has to talk to the teacher about some missing homework. Isn't that right, Connie?" Sasha glanced at her close partner.

"Ah yeah, hahaha." Connie laughed in embarrassment.

"Sasha, what time is it?" Mikasa tested the young girl.

"Oh uh... It's about..." Sasha looked up at the sky, staring into space.

"Six.... Six thirty-two I'd say." 

"Looks like it doesn't it?" Mikasa smiled. She believed that Sasha was telling the truth, and that her estimation in telling time from the sky is truly a gift.

"Hey, I think I have an idea." 

Mikasa's words brought the two friends together, sandwiching her from side to side.

"Oh do tell!"

"I'm listening."

"How about we cook something at my place next Sunday?" Mikasa thought out loud.

"I think it sounds fantastic!" Sasha clasped her hands together, closing her eyes in prayer of visualizing good food.

"What should we cook?" Connie asked.

"Anything, really." Mikasa shrugged.

"Welp! I'm definitely on it! I will make a side dish so good that your lives will be flashed before your eyes to see me as the most famous chef in the universe!" Sasha raised her hands up high, expressing her dream.

"Well great! That settles it! Next Sunday at 2:00 P.M. Sound good?" Mikasa clapped her hands, swaying her head from left to right.

"Yea!~" The two childish teens cheered.

 

"Hi." 

 

Mikasa turned her head straight to find herself standing across a familiar figure. The day was cold and dark out, even in the mornings. But after the figure had stepped out of the shadows, it revealed Jean.

"Jeanbo! Good to see ya!" Sasha teased.

"Oi! Stop calling me that! Jean stomped his right foot before approaching towards the trio.

"Good morning." Mikasa politely bowed. 

"Oh, good morning to you too." The boy blushed and returned the exact body motion. 

"And what brings you here, Jeanbo?" Connie asked slyly.

"W-What are you talking about? Can't I walk with the squad to school?"

"Nope! Go away mama's boy. Shoo! Don't even think about walking alongside with Mikasa." Sasha gestured him to leave the group with sarcasm.

"Oh come on Sasha, it's not a big deal." Jean dodged her pushy palms, only drawing him near Mikasa.

"I'm getting cold on one side! It's not fair Jeanbo! Lemme stand next to Mikasa and you can walk on my other side!" Sasha pouted, moving Jean away from Mikasa, as if protecting her.

"Okay okay." Jean groaned, shoving his icy hands in his pockets. 

"Oh, Mikasa, I just noticed something... You forgot your red scarf." Connie indicated.

"Ah, that's strange... I really thought I had it with me." Mikasa felt her slender neck, shuddering from the thought of Eren.

"I-I'll be fine, Connie." Mikasa grinned.

There was a moment of silence before they have arrived in school.

 

"Ah! Let's go in right now! Outside is cold as balls!" Sasha huffed, grabbing onto Connie and Mikasa. Sasha could care less about Jean freezing to death. She even teased him by locking the door shut from the inside as soon as the trio went through the doors. 

"Very funny Sasha, open the dang door." Jean gave her a bored look, banging on the glass entrance.

"What's the magic word?"

Jean sighed, dropping his head in shame.

"Open Jean-sesame." 

Sasha releases the door with a bright smile on her face.

"Jeez." Jean closes in eyes in slight annoyance.

"C'mon Connie let's go see your teacher!" Sasha drags Connie away, leaving the two awkward teenagers alone.

It was quiet for a moment after they had stopped hearing Connie moan like a lifeless zombie.

 

"I guess I'll be going to class now. See you during lunch, Jeanbo---- I-I mean..." Mikasa found herself stuttering to the young teen who revealed himself as a boy in love.

"Uh...." Jean lets out an awkward sound seeping through his lips.

"J-Jean!... Sorry." Mikasa clenched onto her bag before rushing off to her class.

Jean opened his mouth to say something to her but she had vanished. He looked down on the floor and took a deep breath.

"You can do this. You can do this." He whispered.

 

As Mikasa ran through the empty hallways, she nearly tripped until she was caught from behind.

"Ah!" Mikasa felt two arms embracing her clumsy form, pulling her close to their own flat chest.

"Did I scare you?" 

She felt shivers running down her spine. It was that kind of feeling that made her stomach turn and her chest hurt. 

"Y-You did." She sighed, letting out a nervous laugh.

"You're so cold..." He breathed down her neck.

"E-Eren please... Y-You can let go of me now." Mikasa stammered, raising her nose.

"Alright." Eren obeyed, releasing his frightened prey.

"When did you get here?"Mikasa fixed her collar.

"A couple hours early."

"D-Doing what?" She asked.

"Planning this for you, of course." He grinned slyly, opening his arms to wrap them around her once more, yet she dodged and pulled away.

"Ahahaha, that's really nice." Mikasa looked away, frowning for a second.

"Here, let me warm you up." 

"O-Oh no-that's-okay-I'm-completely-fine-on-my---"

Before she could finish her sentence, Eren had caught her in his embrace. He inhaled her sweet natural scent before breathing out.

No one was around since they had arrived early at school.

For some particular reason, Mikasa had a bad feeling about their unhealthy relationship. Sure, it wasn't how she wanted it to be but... What really worried her was that....

"Eren... How much do you uh, love me? I'm just asking hypothetically---"

"Do you want me to show you?" Eren pulled away, wearing a smirk with hands resting on her hips, circling them.

That feeling of pleasure. Was he going to give it to her again??

"N-No no. N-Nevermind." Mikasa removed his hands from her, taking a couple steps back.

"Is there something wrong, Mikasa?" Eren asked.

"No. It's just that..."

 

Mikasa couldn't say it. It would go in many different directions if she did spit it out. Things would get more complicated and uneasy. Probably more surveillance as well as stalking. Deep down, she hadn't realized that she had been a rebound. Otherwise, why would he accept her right after she saved him from committing suicide? Well she has no feelings for him, right?

 

"I'm completely... In love with you..." Mikasa smiled nervously.


	13. Personal Times

After school, Mikasa received a usual goodbye kiss on the cheek from Eren before he left. Or so she thought. She had that feeling of suspicion that she was under surveillance by him. Mikasa decided to be careful that day onwards. Eren wanted as much alone time as possible, but that did not bother the asian girl at all. She understood what he wanted and succumbed to his desires. It was also an advantage to gain his trust as well. Mikasa felt like she was manipulating Eren. Manipulation is a word that gives off some sort of a negative vibe in a way.... Well, in her opinion. Maybe, Eren was also manipulating her as well....

Nonetheless, Mikasa didn't worry too much about that. More importantly, she was worried about her interview with the manager to work at the store with Jean and Marco. She lacked experience, since this will be her first job and job interview, however, she's had experience with cleaning but not much with cooking. Mikasa took a deep breath before entering the store. The sound of the automatic open doors signaled a familiar man to come her way.

"Hey! You're here! Right on time!" Marco approached her with a quick handshake before he led you throughout the aisle of the store.

"Okay, so, if the manager asks you 'What will you bring to the store everyday?' just say 'my positive attitude and happiness!'" Marco informed Mikasa.

"Okay." She nodded in response.

"Make sure you smile often. It makes you look like you're really going to participate. Smiling will provoke them to hire you.... In a way." 

"Thank you. I'll keep that in mind." 

 

As soon as the freckled teen led her through a door, Mikasa stepped in a different room. Marco mouthed the words "Good Luck!" before shutting the door. It felt cold, which means that the room she is currently in is pretty close by a large fridge. It made the girl shiver down to her legs as she rubbed her forearms to create warm friction.

"Hi there!" 

Mikasa noticed a middle-aged man sticking his head out of the end of a hallway.

"Hello."

"Did you need something? Or are you here for the interview?" He asks.

"I'm here for the interview." MIkasa remembered to smile before the man began approaching her way with a clipboard tugged in between his arm and waist.

"The name's Hannes. It's nice to meet you." 

He shook hands with Mikasa as she introduced herself to him. His face became clear enough to see. His hair color was blonde and he had a mustache under his nose.

"Mikasa Ackerman. It's nice to meet you too!" She spoke in a cheery tone. She had to make sure that she was dedicated to this job.

"C'mon, let's talk in my office shall we?" Hannes led Mikasa to his room. 

In the office, there's a wooden oak desk in the middle of two different chairs. 

"Please have a seat Ms. Ackerman."

"Ah, thank you." Mikasa sat down on the chair across from Hannes.

 

"So, let's begin, shall we?"

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

"Aren't you happy?? She's in there right now with the manager! She's gonna get the job!" Marco spoke.

"She's already here?" Jean replied with slightly wide eyes.

"Yeah!"

"Marco, we shouldn't get distracted! Let's go and put these away." Jean sighed, holding a cardboard box of canned foods.

"I hear ya." HIs wingman nodded before he followed him.

 

As soon as the two of them walked along the store, Jean could feel something warm on the back of his neck. He tried to ignore it, but as he continued to work, his cheeks began to burn. Was he having a fever? Or did he catch a cold from this morning?

"Jean, you're face is really red, are you okay?" Marco interrupted.

"Huh? Oh. No I'm fine. I'm just..." Jean quickly sets down the box to apply his cold hands onto his warm cheeks.

"Hahaha..." Marco noticed that they were near the meat section. He approached to the beef section and picked up a small package from the fridge.

"Here, I'll help." Marco smiles.

"Help me with what?---"

As soon as Jean turned around, he was greeted by the cold pack of beef, softly pressed against one side of his cheek, causing the young man to shriek.

"That's cold!!" Jean grabs the meat and attempts to throw it in Marco's face however, he missed.

"Ahahahahaaa!!" Marco taunted Jean for having such bad aiming skills.

"Idiot!" Jean smirked, rubbing the cold side of his cheek.

"You see? You can rely on me, man. I'm always there for ya." Marco scratched his head, staring at the beef pack.

"That sounds so sketchy, dude. Marco no." Jean chuckled.

"Marco yes!!" The freckled teen cheered.

"Put that back, we got work to do." Jean grinned as he bent down to pick up the box and continue on forward.

"Jean, I don't think it's good anymore." Marco commented.

"Niiiiice." Jean spoke with sarcasm and boredom.

Regardless, Marco decided to return the meat and catch up with his best friend.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The boy sat down on his bed, constantly staring at his cellphone. He hasn't received a reply Annie ever since she left. He felt so angry each day she ignored his concern for her. As for Mikasa, she hasn't responded to his text that he recently sent two minutes ago. He sighed, laying on his bed. Without having anything to do, he began to search through his old messages with Annie out of boredom. He remembered those days he spent with her and he cherished them well. They were good memories. It made him smile a little just to imagine how irritated she must've sound when she replied to his messages. Of course, that was her usual personality. But there were times where she smiled at him. He could never forget.

 

Suddenly, a message was received on his phone. Quite surprised, he hoped it was Annie. If not, probably Mikasa.

 

**\----------------------------------------------------------**

**Eren, please stop messaging me. It's getting really annoying. -Annie**

**\---------------------END----------------------------------**

 

He felt relieved that she hadn't changed her number at all. He quickly responded to her with a message.

 

**\---------------------------**

**I really miss you, Annie. -Eren**

**\----------END--------------**

 

He sent the message, hoping she would reply right away...

 

**\--------------**

**I know. -Annie**

**\-----END-----**

 

Eren was really disappointed that she had sent him a short message. Therefore, he decided to change things up a bit.

 

**\--------------------------------**

**I want to tell you something, Annie. -Eren**

**\------------END----------------**

 

No Reply for the next ten minutes.

 

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**There's never a day where I stopped thinking about you. No matter what, I will always remember what we once were. It's like you won't stop running through my mind. I want you to know that I loved you so much. But from now on, I won't listen to you anymore. I'm going to continue living on. -Eren**

**\----------------------------------------------------END-----------------------------------------------------**

 

Eren was sure that he made it clear for her, telling Annie that he will refuse to disappear from her. After thirty minutes of waiting for her answer, Eren received her message.

 

**\-------------------**

**Good luck. -Annie**

**\-------END---------**

 

As expected, she could care less about Eren's well-being or his happiness. She could give two cents caring about his feelings. But nonetheless, Eren was happy. He didn't care if she spoke in sarcasm language. All he knows is that she took the time to read his confident message. Unexpectedly, Eren received a notification. 

 

**\----------------------------------------**

**You won't be able to find another "me". -Annie**

**\-----------------END--------------------**

 

Eren closed his phone. And with a smile, he spoke:

 

"I don't have to, Annie..."

 

 


	14. The Man who Tried

"When can you start?" Hannes asked.

"Why, today will definitely work, sir~! I am absolutely free!" Mikasa clapped her hands together, wearing her fake, bright smile.

"Perfect. I like your attitude. Welcome to this store, Ms. Ackerman. I will assure you won't have any issues at all." Hannes spoke in his trusty tone.

"Understood!" 

"Here's your paycheck." 

"Hah?" Mikasa received ten dollars from Hannes. Confused, she asked him what it was for.

"You get your first paycheck just by doing your interview and orientation. I trust that you'll have everything under control. Jean and Marco will be glad to help you out. You won't have to worry about everything. This store closes at around 9:30 on the weekdays. 10:40 on weekends. If you start now, You'll have about four hours to work. It's a great start for ya." Hannes explained.

"Thank you so much sir." Mikasa bowed as she is being dismissed and led to the storeroom, where she received her apron.

"Just make sure you wear a pair of pants next time you work." Hannes reassured.

"Yes sir." Mikasa took off her jacket and wrapped it around her waist to cover her thighs. 

"Welp, you're off the hook! All you need to do is stand by the register and do some scanning and all that." Hannes said.

"Gotcha." Mikasa nodded before she departed.

 "10:30 seems pretty late for this kind of job." Mikasa mumbled to herself.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Don't you just hate those kind of customers who come in at the last minute to do their grocery shopping?" Marco asked.

"Hell yeah I do. It's my greatest pet peeve." Jean answered.

"It's like, 'Dude, it's getting hella late and I got other things to do,' am I right?" The two of them sighed as they walked out of the store, along with Mikasa and Hannes.

"Thanks for all your help kids." Hannes announced before locking the front doors.

"Your welcome." The three altogether responded with a quick bow.

"Well, off you go kids. I'll see you all tomorrow." The manager waved goodbye, leaving the trio to walk in the opposite direction.

"So, uhm, Mikasa... How's the job?" Jean cleared his throat and asked.

"It's not as difficult as I thought it'd be." Mikasa smiled.

"What, you thought it was gonna be some sort of endless labor?" Marco snorted and let out a small laugh.

"Honestly, I did. Everyday, I see the kids at school complain about how much they dread going to work everyday. Must be tiresome for them." The asian girl replied.

"Oh, that's just because they're lazy, Mikasa. But I guess you're kinda right about that. It's just that, we students have to prioritize our schedule so it doesn't mess up our school work and all that. Not to mention, it'll probably mess up your sleeping schedule. I mean, It's already about 10:40 and I haven't done any of my homework." 

"Nice speech, Jean." Marco teased.

"W-What? I'm just.... Forget it." Jean sighed, crossing his arms.

There was a moment of silence before Marco had stopped.

"My house is this way. I guess I'll catch you two later." Marco points at a different direction besides south and began walking away from them.

"But that's the long way--" 

"Goodnight!" Marco starts to speed walk, interfering Jean's words before he repeats them.

And then there were two....

 

 

Jean hadn't stopped thinking of what to say to amuse the japanese girl. She hasn't said anything as well. Walking side by side with his dream girl is like getting hit by a train. It's a rare thing. But something had bothered Jean. For some reason, Mikasa has been hanging out with that Jaeger kid. Does that mean Jaeger has moved on? That couldn't possibly be it, could it? But why so soon? To Jean, Mikasa isn't the type of girl to reject offers,especially from a boy. She's far too kind to refuse.

"M-Mikasa..... I have to ask you something.... If I may..." Jean stuttered.

"Yes, what is it, Jean?" Mikasa answered in a caring tone. That soothing melody rung his ears. She was lending her ear to hear him out. He was finally going to ask her.

"I..... I...... C-Can I walk you home everyday after work? It's pretty dangerous out here. Especially in the dark... And, it'd be rude if i just leave you alone." Jean's face became beet red as he asked.

"Really? You'd do that? For me?" Mikasa's eyes gleamed with sparkles, Jean was speechless, lost in her cheerful orbs.

"Yes! Of course!" He sounded very determined, clenching his fist to show his enthusiasm.

"I think that'd be really nice, Jean. You're so kind. Any woman would be lucky to have you." Mikasa replied.

 

"But...." 

 

There it was. He already knew this plan was going to fail anyway. Well, you tried Jean.

 

"I think I can handle this myself. Please don't take it the wrong way but what you said back there about staying up late and doing homework, I wouldn't want to take any of your time for that. It's selfish of me to let you walk me to my apartment. And.... I'm not as weak as you think. I can take care of myself, Jean. I happen to be a pretty fast runner." Mikasa spoke.

"O-Oh.... I see..." His voice sounded sad. He didn't even notice it himself however, Mikasa did.

"So... About that coffee shop. Where is it?" She wonders.

"I-It's just around the corner close to school." 

"Would tomorrow sound good? We can even have Marco join us for a warm afternoon before going to work." 

Suddenly, the boy's smile began to widen. He was happy that she had set up their little date. 

"Y-Yeah! Let's do that tomorrow." Jean exclaimed. 

"Well great. I'll see you later then. Goodnight, Jeanbo--- I-I mean..." Mikasa found herself saying his embarrassing nickname once again. She began to blush, knowing that he despised it. But for some reason, he just kept smiling, which surprised her.

"I'm totally okay with you calling me that. It's fine." Therefore, Jean made Mikasa an exception to speak of his nickname.

"Okay..... See you later, Jean..." Mikasa walks off, leaving Jean alone in the streets with lights highlighting his form. His lonely form. 

He watched her as she disappeared into the night. After she's gone, he cursed at himself for acting like a wimp towards her. He wanted to make a good impression but for some reason, nothing goes according to his plans.

 

 


	15. The Arrangements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short here lol

"Hey, Eren." Mikasa called out to him.

"Yeah?"

"You love me, right?" She asked.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I do." He said as he wrapped his arms around her body.

"Does that mean you'll do anything for me?" Mikasa rests her head on his shoulder, embracing his neck.

"Yes. Anything for Mikasa." He whispered as he kissed her head and squeezed her firmly, rocking her back and forth.

 

Anything....

 

She smiled as she had thought of a wonderful idea.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"She wants me to go to the coffee shop too?" Marco bursted.

"Yea yea, keep it down." Jean lowered his voice.

"How about I just let you two go on ahead. It'll be a great opportunity to reel her in!" Marco whispered in excitement.

"Jeez, you're trying to win the wingman award huh?" Jean scoffed.

"Oh Jean, let's face it, I'm already your wingman." Marco pats on Jean's back.

"Yeah okay." Jean answered sarcastically.

"Maybe she's already got her sights on ya."

"Or maybe she's already forced to see someone else." Jean sighed.

"What do you mean?" Marco wondered.

"She's always hanging around that punk."

"Punk?"

"Jaeger." 

"Oh....." 

"It'll be a real problem if he's into her." Jean spoke with concern.

"Jean! Don't let that thought stop you from loving the one girl you are interested in!" Marco plants a fist against Jean's chest.

"I'll make sure that doesn't happen. I'll be there for ya." He smiled at Jean.

As they walked together down the hallway, they spotted a couple showing their feelings through embrace.

It was a bit hard to determine the couple from behind.

"Oi! No PDA!" Jean joked as he laughed. But not for long.

 

He began to have feelings of regret.

His laugh began to die out but Marco was still going on. How could he have been so stupid to shout that? 

The couple was revealed to be Eren and Mikasa. Well shit.

Jean's face turned red once again. He was forced to bow before he fled. Marco was a tad bit confused however he got the message and soon ran after Jean.

"Jean! Wait up!" Marco shouted.

\-----------------------------------------------

 

"It's those idiots." Eren slightly growled at the sight of Jean.

"I guess we shouldn't have done that here." Mikasa giggled.

She noticed that Eren was still staring at the direction in which Jean had exited. He couldn't shake the feeling of anger that has been boiling inside him ever since he was going to be humiliated by Jean a couple seconds ago.

"Relax, Eren. Let's go somewhere else." Mikasa began to drag Eren away from the scene as they had gone their separate ways from the fleeting boy.

\----------------------------------------------

 

"Jean! Stop running I can't catch up to you kid!" Marco half-jokingly shouted.

Jean didn't stop. What the hell was that?? Are they really together? Or are they just hugging as friends?

"Jean! Dude!" 

He could hear his dear friend calling out to him, yet he continued to run further onwards. His only fuel was his sadness and confusion. Of all the people, why did she choose Eren?

"Jean!! Do you hear me?? Slow down! Let's talk about it!"

"Why are you still running??" Marco yelled.

Jean had finally stopped. He didn't take a moment to catch his breath. He felt upset, sick, and dizzy.

"Man, you're a pretty fast runner!" He chuckled.

Jean stared at the ground and sat down, his back leaning against the wall. He seemed a bit frustrated. Without hesitation, Marco joined him.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"Yeah... I just...." Jean thought of the Mikasa. That was all he could think of. He couldn't come up with a good lie.

"You saw that too, didn't you?" Jean looked at his best friend with sad eyes.

"........." Marco began to frown, seeing how hurt Jean was.

"Why is she....? It doesn't make sense!" Jean complained.

"You can talk to her about it at the coffee shop. It's today, right?" Marco spoke in a soft tone.

"Hn." Jean nods but avoids eye contact.

"Then ask her what you want to know. Don't let anything stop you." Marco encouraged him to confront Mikasa.

"........ You're right. I shouldn't assume.... I'll ask her." Jean smiled a little, causing Marco to mess up his dirty blonde hair.

"Now that's the spirit!"

 

\------------------------------------------------

After school had ended, Jean has practiced on how to speak to Mikasa. He couldn't think of an interesting topic because he didn't really know much about her likes and dislikes. As he made his way to the coffee shop, he began to search Mikasa. Through the glass window, she was inside the shop, waiting for him. She had a cup in front of her as she looked at her watch. 

Jean took a deep breath.

"Don't fuck it up, Jean. You can do this." He says to himself.

Just as He took one step close to the shop, he can see that Mikasa had noticed his arrival. She smiled and began to wave at Jean.

He waved back with a nervous grin until....

 

Eren had popped out from behind with a cup of coffee, sitting down next to Mikasa. 

 

Fuck.

 

 

 

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.

 

"Oh hell no..." Jean shook his head.

Mikasa motioned Jean to join them as he stood as a statue from outside. That was when Eren had made eye contact with Jean. The Green-eyed teen was clearly glaring daggers at him for even showing up.

Shit.....

 

"Marco, I really wish you came with me." Jean whispered before he entered the shop, ready to sleep in a coffin before he dies of humiliation.


	16. A Disastrous Date

"Jean, I'm so glad you could make it." Mikasa smiled as the dirty blonde teen joined the happy couple.

"Uh.. Yeah." He avoided contact with Eren, sitting across from them.

"Eren.... Please don't look at him like that." Mikasa whispered

With a sigh, the young teen relaxed his eyebrows and closed his eyes while he crossed his arms.

"It's a nice day today isn't it?" The Asian girl asked.

"Uh, yeah. It's really... Good." Jean looked outside to see that it was raining. He could hear the thunder clap, meaning that the weather was making things worse for the trio. 

"I like the rain, don't you, Jean?" 

Mikasa continuously asked Jean about random things, hoping that she's able to spark up a conversation between the two boys. Jean answered them short and simple so it didn't really get them anywhere. Eren went back to his usual stoic face, waiting for Jean to say something stupid so he'd have an excuse to insult him.

"I mean, I would probably like to move to Seattle one day hahaa..." Jean nervously laughed.

Eren scoffed at him and shook his head. Mikasa frowns at the sight of Eren before she made eye contact with Jean. Below the table, her hand was rested on Eren's lap to remind him to be on his best behavior. Eren noticed this and sighed, hovering one palm over hers, scooting his chair closer to the table, cluching onto her hand firmly which made her smile.

"I think Seattle sounds like a nice place, don't you agree, Eren?" 

"....... Sure."

Mikasa's grin dies down but she decided to try again.

"Eren, would you like to say something to Jean?" Mikasa flashed her big smile in which the brunette couldn't resist.

Eren turned to the sweaty teen across from him. And with a warm welcoming facial expression, he says:

  
"Last time I saw a face like yours, I fed it a sugar cube."

 

Of course, what could be nicer than hearing something like that from your enemy?

 

"Eren...!" Mikasa gave him a worried look, jerking her hand from his hold.

"What? I was just complimenting him." Eren restrained her hand and held it once more under the table. 

"Can you at least say something nice to him? I'm so sorry Jean, Eren's kind of in a bad mood today." Mikasa spoke.

"N-No no, it's fine, really--"

"So you're saying that I can keep going?" Eren interrupted.

"Eren, please-"

"What do you have against me Eren? What did I do to deserve your rude attitude?" Jean began to fight back.

 

Oh no.

 

"Okay, let's start with Mikasa, shall we?" Eren fired.

"Eren, don't!--"

"She doesn't want to be with you, Jean. Every second of her life she spent with you is like a living hell." His voice was quiet, yet extremely harsh.

"Eren!" Mikasa furrowed her brows together, trying to break away from Eren's grasp.

"T-That's a lie and you know it!--" Jean stuttered as he stood from his side of the table.

"J-Jean--"

"Do you want to know something else? Mikasa is mine, so you can't have her..!" Eren began to stand from his table as well.

Mikasa looked around to see that they have created an attractive scene.

"Hey guys---" She held onto Eren's sleeve with her other hand, attempting to pull him back into his chair.

"Well guess what, Eren? Mikasa wanted to be with you only because--"

"Jean stop..!" Mikasa warned him.

"--She felt bad for you after Annie fucking left you!!" 

**"JEAN STOP IT!!"** Mikasa shrieked as she covered her ears. She had tears forming from the corners of her eyes.

 

 

It fell silent..... 

 

The customers stared at the trio with shock. Everyone in the room was paralyzed for a moment.

 

It was all going so well..... Actually, no. But Mikasa tried and she thought that everything would be okay if Eren were to make amends with everyone, starting with Jean. But that didn't go so well as she had hoped for. They didn't even last for 5 minutes without insulting each other. It was a total disaster and she had to blame herself for it. Jean stared at the table that held three cups filled with coffee. He couldn't run away from the scene now. That's a coward's way out.

 

Eren stared into space. He clenched his fists tight and swallowed.

 

"Mikasa?.... Is that true?" He spoke in a quiet and forgiving tone.

 

She couldn't respond to him. Out of the three, she had to be the one to leave the coffee shop. Mikasa covered her eyes to hide her tears that were falling. As soon as she exited. Jean had gone after Mikasa because he didn't want to stay in the same room with Eren. As for him, he sat back down and laced his fingers together, hiding his face from the customers.

 

 

 

 

 

"Mikasa, wait--"

"Leave me alone Jean!" She cried as she continued walking.

"Hey, don't leave me here! I came here for you! Not him!" Jean blushed as he managed to grab Mikasa's hand to stop her.

"I just..... I just wanted you two to get along... But it was a stupid plan. It's so stupid and pointless." Mikasa wiped her falling tears.

".... Why?" Jean asked with a soft and soothing voice.

 

Eren had gone out to find Mikasa during that time. When he finally found the two of them together, he noticed he had come at the wrong time.

 

"Because everyone hates him, Jean! Everyone hates him so much I just don't want him to be all alone!!" She sobbed.

Jean acted on instinct and embraced her form.

"I'm so sorry Mikasa. It's not your fault. No one can blame you." Jean whispered.

 

 

"Mikasa....Do you really love him?" Jean asked.

Eren was afraid to hear her answer. He stood there from behind and listened.

 

 

 

 

 

 _"Yeah... I do. I love him, Jean. I really do."_ She replied.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you all know, Jean was just throwing stuff out there so he really didn't know what Mikasa's true intentions were. It's a mere coincidence, but Jean knew that Annie left him for another and it went on from there.


	17. First Time

_"Because everyone hates him Jean! Everyone hates him so much I just don't want him to be all alone!!"_

 

Eren stood from afar, watching the two of them as rain poured down from the sky. He couldn't really hear much after Mikasa exploded. It was too quiet however, he could make out a couple words.

 

_"I'm.... Sorry Mikasa...... Not..... Fault.... No one..... Blame you....... You... Love.....?"_

 

 **"Love? Who?"** Eren thought as he kept still. 

 

_"Yeah..... Jean.... I... Do..."_

 

 

Eren hoped that he had heard wrong. He was infuriated with Jean. How dare he embrace his woman? He couldn't blame Mikasa. Everything turned into a big blob of mess because of that stallion Jean. Eren refused to take fault that he had started it in the first place yet he did feel sad for disobeying Mikasa when she tried to stop the fight. He also couldn't forget the fact that Jean had used Annie against him. That was a pretty dirty trick. 

 

**_"You won't be able to find another 'me'."_ **

 

 

Eren thought about Annie's words and glared at Jean. He seethed with anger, remembering that text. It felt like Annie was standing beside him, taunting him, proving him wrong that no one cared for him but Annie herself. 

 

 **"I'll show you, Annie."** Eren gritted his teeth and stomped his way towards them.

 

He tears up the bond between Jean and Mikasa. 

 

"Eren!" Mikasa called out, attempting to calm him down.

 

"You stay away from her, you hear me?!" Eren guards Mikasa while confronting Jean. 

 

"Hey, you can't tell me what to do!" 

 

"Eren, please stop!" Mikasa tried to stand beside Eren to settle this but no matter how much she tried, he always stood in front of her as if he was protecting her.

 

"You can't have her! Don't ever touch her again, you bastard!" He warned his rival yet he can hear his own voice tremble.

 

"You know what Eren? You're so fucking childish right now. You want every girl you know so you won't be a lonely scumbag. Are you that desperate for a girl?" Jean stood strong, still fighting back.

 

 

"J-Jean, please don't-- Eren listen to me you know better than this, please stop ."

 

"......" Eren dropped his guard and grabbed Mikasa's wrist, walking in the opposite direction.

 

"Jean, I am so sorry--" Mikasa tried to speak yet her voice could barely reach the boy's ears.

 

Jean stood alone while the rain drenched his hair. He gave Mikasa an apologetic smile and turned away.

 

Eren didn't know where to walk until he saw a narrow alleyway. He figured he would talk to her about his rash behavior. He was worried of how she would respond if he were to ask for forgiveness. Once he makes a stop, he gently pushes Mikasa against the brick walls and trapped her with his two arms.

 

"What is it?" Mikasa gave him a look that did not match her tone of voice at all.

 

Eren took a deep breath and closed his eyes shut.

 

"I'm sorry for acting like a jerk. I shouldn't have done that. I-It was.... Stupid of me.." Eren stuttered.

 

"If you are sorry about that, I want you to look at me in the eye and say it." Mikasa spoke in a serious tone.

 

Eren obeyed and leaned in close to her face, inches away from hers.

 

"I am sorry for acting like a jerk. I shouldn't have done that.... It was stupid of me." For some reason, it made him calm after saying it the second time. It was as if his worries had disappeared again. He felt like Mikasa is the answer to all of his problems, the one who understands him the most although, he couldn't think of anything else rather than wonder what her pink cherry lips would feel like for the first time. It was like he was lost in thought... Again.

 

"Just don't do it again---"

 

Eren couldn't help but steal a kiss from her. The tasted of french vanilla hasn't left her lips yet. He rests a palm against the side of her soft red cheek that was heating up. As for Mikasa, she admitted once that she had never kissed anyone. Her eyes were wide opened, unable to comprehend the situation she is currently. She clenched her hands into fists and shrugged her shoulders up. She did not expect Eren to do such an act. She didn't know what to do so she stood still until he was finished. But it seemed like forever when he began to deepen the kiss and hold her against him. He roughly motioned his head to reach the inside of her mouth yet she refused to accept his tongue. She did not moan as he expected. She was squirming to be released. 

 

Finally, Mikasa turned her head away pushed Eren away out of instinct. She forgot how to breathe, desperate for some cool air now that her body was becoming hot. She can feel her forehead sweat and her cheeks burn. It was a crazy reaction coming from the body. 

 

"W-What did you just do to me?" Mikasa panted, feeling like she had been trapped in a sauna.

 

Eren did not say anything. He continued to attack her with love and kisses. He had never felt like this in a long time. He forgot how much he loved it so much. It was like a drug that he had gone back to. He softly shoves her back against the wall as she closes her eyes tight, afraid of this new surprising experience. He secured her wrists to stop her from rejecting him. he removed his lips from hers and moved towards her cheek, planting slobbery kisses on her face which caused her to yelp. He had stopped after reaching her pulse on her neck and pulled away.

 

Mikasa couldn't think of anything to say after that. Neither did Eren.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	18. Girl Talk

Mikasa couldn't sleep a bit at all. She could barely close her eyes for a whole five seconds. The surprising kiss attack kept her up, as if it was a cup of strong bitter coffee that forbids you to sleep. She hid her face in her covers each time she rewound the kissing scene. Her neck became hot and her body began to generate heat on its own, causing her to burst from her bed, letting out a tired yet husky groan. 

 

"I can't sleep but I need sleep!" Mikasa buries her face in her soft pillow and grumbled. 

It was the feeling of pleasure. She didn't want it but again, she didn't mind it. But how can she face Eren in the morning? Right now, it's practically 3 in the morning! She didn't feel like going to school today yet, Mikasa must apologize to Jean on Eren's behalf.

 

Having nothing to do, she decided to call Sasha to see what she was up to 3 in the morning. She knew that Sasha was a super early bird that always gets the worm before Connie does.

BRRRRRRP.....BRRRRRRP....... BRRRRRRRP.....

 

"Yo." Sasha greeted in monotone.

"Hi, sorry for calling you so early." Mikasa laughed a bit.

"No, it's all good, you don't have to apologize, wassup?" Sasha sounded a tad bit tired though Mikasa has never heard Sasha speak like this. She always had a high tone with a lively personality. This one was pretty low and slow.

"I just wanna know what you're doing at this time of day," Mikasa shrugged, gathering her sheets to cover her thin legs.

"Oh, I'm just gaming. What about you? It's quite unusual to hear your voice at 3 AM in the morning, haha." Sasha replied.

"Oh, I'm fine. I set up my alarm clock to the wrong time, that's all. Now I can't go back to sleep." Mikasa yawned.

"Well, seems like you're awfully tired ahaa." Sasha giggled.

"I-I guess. I tried going back to sleep but--" 

Her cell vibrated, notifying Mikasa that someone else was calling her through the other line.

"Mikasa? You alright? You should get some shut eye if you're feelin' it." Sasha suggested.

Mikasa removed her phone from her ear to see the collar-ID. Again, it was an unknown caller. 

"It's nothing." Mikasa decided to decline to call and get back with Sasha.

"Whaddaya wanna talk about?" Sasha asked.

"Sasha who're you talking to?" Connie's moaning voice can be heard from Sasha's end of the line.

"I'm talking to Mikasa right now. Say hi!" Sasha answered.

"Heyyyyyy...." Connie's voice slowly dies out and into silence.

"Hi, Connie," Mikasa awkwardly greeted.

"Oh, he knocked out again." Sasha laughed as Mikasa did as well.

"So how's school going so far with Jaeger bombastic?" Sasha emphasized Eren's nickname in a way that grossed her out.

"Oh, him? He's alright. He's pretty normal." Mikasa's face immediately turns scarlet red.

"Normal? Good one, Mikasa." Sasha praised.

"Seriously, he's... Not that bad once you get to know him. He's not bad at all. At least, that's what I think." 

"Don't let him consume you, Mikasa. Or else, you'll become Annie," Sasha replied as if she was telling a spooky ghost story.

"Actually, I'm quite curious. What was Annie really like? Is she nice?" Mikasa wondered.

"Naw, she's a backstabbing little bitch." The girl asserted in a casual manner.

"W-What?" Mikasa glanced at her phone while it was stuck against her ear.

"Sorry, excuse my language. Annie just does whatever she wants with Eren. It's kinda sad in a way. I almost feel a little bad about that boy. But I'm not. " Sasha commented.

"So she really is that horrible." 

"Yeah. I'm so glad that she moved to Alaska to stay with her boyfriend--"

"Who?"

"Well, I guess I shouldn't really blurt things out but can you make sure you're alone? I really don't want Eren to pop out and go all ape on me." Sasha nervously responded.

"Yeah, I'm all good." Mikasa even got off her bed to check the window near her.

"Good?"

"Good."

"Okay... Well, Annie had a boyfriend before she met Eren and this was like, back in middle school freshmen. And when Annie broke up with him, she decided to pick on Eren. No one really liked Eren as a kid I mean, he was pretty lonely."

"Aw..." Mikasa couldn't help but let out a sympathetic tone.

"Ew Mikasa!" Sasha bursts out laughing, surprised that Mikasa actually felt sorry for Eren.

"Sooner, or later, Eren became a slave driven psycho. It really disgusts me when they show P.D.A. in high school. Oh, sorry 'bout that." 

"No, it's fine. Go on." 

"I guess Annie got in touch with her ex-boyfriend and so she decided to leave Eren for him."

"She left Eren for her Ex?" Mikasa restated the explanation.

"Yeah, such tragedy."

"I see." 

"So I guess Mr. and Mrs. Fubar are eating each other out while Eren's all by himself." Sasha concluded.

"Fubar?" 

"Yep, Berthold Fubar, Her ex-boyfriend. Not really boyfriend material but y'know, he's the bitch in the relationship." Sasha described.

"Hey Mikasa." 

"Yeah?"

"Why did you decide to go out with Eren? What was it that you see in him?" Sasha wondered.

"I guess it was because he was feeling lonely." Mikasa shyly responded.

"Just because he's lonely?? Mikasa, you're too kind, you shouldn't sacrifice yourself to this guy! Annie practically screwed him up so now he's all messed up in a twist and such!" Sasha argued.

"Well, I do like him, to be honest." Mikasa smiled as she said these words.

"........ Wow.... You're too nice and innocent, Mikasa. I just don't know what to do. I'm afraid you'll end up in a tight spot as long as Eren is holding onto you. You sure you're okay with this?" 

 

"Yeah. I'm perfectly alright with it. I just need to show him the way through my aspects." 

 

**I will be the one to guide him to a bright future through his corrupted past.**


	19. Madly In Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Strong language towards the end of this chapter.

Mikasa sat down on her desk, waiting for the bell to start the class session. She sat there, spaced out about things going on in her mind. She admitted that she likes Eren. She thought of several reasons why yet there weren't as much as the reasons not to like him. Sure, he's short tempered, violent, insecure, touchy, and uneasy. Is that the type of guy that she's into? Or is it because she felt sorry for him that everyone isn't a fond of him?

RING! RING!

 

Mikasa gasped, causing her surroundings to turn their attention towards her. She hurriedly reached for her cellphone, shuffling through her things to turn off the noise. She still have some time before class starts so she decided to answer the call. Strangely, Eren wasn't here... Yet.

 

"Hello?" Mikasa whispered in a quiet voice though everyone went back to their businesses in chit chatting. She turns to one side, hovering over the phone.

 

"Mikasa? Are you alright? Why are you whispering? Did I come in a bad time?"

 

It was Armin.

 

"Armin! Hiya! Ahahaha! You're fine, everything's alright. What's up?" Mikasa softly spoke in a quiet tone.

 

"Um, so you remembered the last time I called you, right?" For some reason, Armin's usual tone of voice died down into a depressing one.

 

"Yeah?" Mikasa nervously answered.

 

"Well..... I was planning on coming to see you tonight and stay a couple days at your place but--"

 

"You're too busy with schoolwork, huh?" Mikasa sadly smiled.

 

"Ahahaaa you catch on pretty quick, Mikasa..." The blonde boy weakly laughs while Mikasa joined him.

 

"It's okay if you can't make it. We'll still keep in touch so don't worry." She tried to go back to her usual tone of voice yet Armin could hear her trying.

 

"Mikasa, I am so sorry--"

 

"You don't have to apologize. Everything's alright. I'll be fine." She smiled.

 

"Alright then. I guess it's gonna be on hold for now. It's your birthday today, right?"

 

Mikasa jolts, unable to remember due to so many things that have been going on lately.

 

"I-I completely forgot! I'm so glad that you remembered!" Mikasa lets out a small laugh, feeling a bit embarrassed of not knowing.

 

"Happy Birthday Mikasa! I love you!" Armin shouted through the other line in happiness.

 

"I love you too! Haha!" She replied. 

 

"Work hard and do good in school. I'll talk to you later." Armin went back to his usual voice.

 

"Right! I will!" 

 

 Armin hangs up the phone while Mikasa sits up and sighs in depression.

 

She was a bit disappointed that Armin couldn't come any time soon. It was her birthday also. It's been a while since they've seen each other. 

 

Suddenly, Mikasa felt a pair of arms snaked over her shoulder, embracing her neck.

 

"Mikasa, who were you talking to?" Eren seductively asked as he inhaled her fresh scent.

 

"E-Eren! When did you get here??" Mikasa stuttered.

 

"Just now. Answer my question." He nuzzled against her neck.

 

"I-I was just talking to my mom!" She lied.

 

_"Really~?"_

 

Mikasa could feel his cold fingers tracing her neck from left to right. Like a slit to the throat.

 

 **"I don't trust you, Mikasa."** His voice became raspy as he whispered in her ear, squeezing her cheeks with one hand.

 

"You know what would happen if I were to find out that you are talking to another man besides me, right?" He cooed.

 

"E-Eren, some people are looking." Mikasa nervously responds.

 

"Let them. I want to show them that you belong to me. That was our deal." 

 

She could feel his hot breath run down her neck and behind her ear, causing her to shiver.

 

"Why are you like this? It's unusual." 

 

"Why are you lying to me? That's the real question." He replied.

 

"Did I do something to make you mad?" She tried to stay calm.

 

"I wonder..." Eren steals a quick kiss from the shell of her ear before he pushes his upper body away from the girl to be seated, ignoring her existence for the remaining class period which was strikingly odd.

 

Mikasa was bothered by his behavior. He was distant that day. She couldn't figure out what. Was it because she forced him to talk with Jean from that day? Either way, Eren was surely a hard nut to crack.

 

 

 

 

"He's always complicated! And you said that you like him! Mikasa, it's best if you don't associate yourself with him any longer! I will not permit it!" Sasha pouts, crossing her arms.

 

"I don't know. There's something wrong. everything was fine yesterday." Mikasa sighed.

 

"He's a jerk." Connie muffled, spitting food from his full mouth.

 

"I can't figure it out." Mikasa closed her eyes in frustration.

 

"Oh don't tell me you're sad about this! You're not going to be happy when you're trapped with him! leave him, Mikasa! It's for the best!" Sasha suggested.

 

"I guess I'll leave him alone for now to cool down."

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Eren went home that day when school ended. He dropped his backpack as soon as he reached his room. He took out a thick envelope and took one look at the thickness. Out of anger, he lunges the envelope to a wall, causing pictures to flare out from it. He leaned against his wall, covering his face.

 

"Fuck...."

 

He looked at one picture from a couple feet away. It revealed a explicit image of Berthold pleasuring Annie. Since her arm was up, it was intended that Annie took this photo.

 

"Why do you do this to me, Annie? ......  **WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT FROM ME!?!?** "  

 

 

 

 

 


	20. Despite

"HAH!? YOU DIDN'T TELL ME IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY TODAY!!" Connie screamed as they trio walked together after school.

 

"Shhh!"

 

"THIS IS VERY BIG NEWS CONNIE!" Sasha cried aloud.

 

"INDEED IT IS!!~" For the entire way to the store, they constantly talked about what Mikasa would want for her birthday. In response, she asked of nothing but their existence which flattered the two.

 

"What would you like, Mikasa! It's all on me today!~" Connie offered as they approached the opening doors.

 

"Huh? Oh, I couldn't have you do that, Connie. I-It's alright--"

 

"But you're the birthday girl!" Sasha hooks onto Mikasa's arm and drags her to the candy section.

 

"Pick out whatever you like~!!" 

 

"Guys, really. It's nothing too special. Connie, you really don't have to do this..." Mikasa laughs.

 

"I insist milady!"

 

"Why the hell are you guys so loud---" 

 

Jean appears as an annoyed worker, approaching the trio yet he paused after running into Mikasa.

 

"Oh... Hello Jean. Nice to see you again." Mikasa bowed in respect.

 

"No no, it's alright! Please!" Jean shook his head.

 

"Jean~ do you know what today is?" Connie wiggled his eyebrows.

 

"Huh? What do you mean?" Jean scratched his head, feeling embarrassed to see Mikasa at this time of day.

 

"It's Mikasa's birthday today, you doofus!" Sasha spilt.

 

Jean stares at Mikasa as did she. She shyly grins at him while he gave her a warm smile. 

 

"Happy birthday, Mikasa." Jean softly spoke.

 

"Thanks, Jean." She nods, pulling a strand behind her ear.

 

"You can have anything here today. I'll allow it." Jean offered.

 

"O-Oh no, I couldn't--"

 

"Please. I know you probably had a rough day today so I want to make it up to you."

 

Mikasa realized that Jean had blamed the mess on him. He believed that Mikasa had no fault whatsoever.

 

"You're too kind, Jean. I-I can't--"

 

"Go on Mikasa! Take your time! Let's enjoy this moment and celebrate your birthday tomorrow!" Sasha cheered.

 

"She's right." Jean nods.

 

Mikasa could tell that Jean was serious. This was no joke. He cares deeply for her and valued their friendship. 

 

".... Alright. Let's all get ingredients for tomorrow's party." Mikasa announced as the group cheered. 

 

 

 

 

 

As soon as Mikasa was finished picking out "free" food and ingredients, Sasha and Connie walked outside with small light bags while Mikasa was following from behind. When they exited from the door, Mikasa stopped for a moment to look at Jean who was lonely. Marco called telling him that he was sick today so now it's just Jean. The day became dim and the sun sets beautifully. Mikasa decided to apporach Jean without Connie and Sasha noticing as they had gone first.

 

"What is it?" Jean

"I just want to tell you that I am sorry for the mess and everything between you and Eren. It was my fault. I hope I didn't force you or anything." Mikasa looked down, apologizing.

 

"Mikasa, it's alright. You did nothing wrong. That's what friends are there for. I'm glad that I came that day. I have no regrets." Jean explained.

 

"Thank you for understanding Jean. If there's anything I can do for you, just call me, okay? I'm glad to have a friend like you." 

 

"..... You wanna hug it out?" Jean shrugged with open arms.

 

Mikasa laughed as she obliged to take the free hug.

 

"Let's all hang out tomorrow okay?" Mikasa pulls away.

 

"Yeah." For some reason, Jean's face didn't become red. He felt as if this was a natural thing to do.

 

"Thank you so much for everything again!" Mikasa waves as she quickly runs out of the store to catch up the the two.

 

"Yep!" Jean returns the wave and leans against the counter.

 

 

"Hey."

 

"Hm? Oh, sorry." Jean looks up to see a customer who suddenly pops up with groceries.

 

"It's a beautiful day outside, ain't it?" He asked.

 

"Yes indeed, sir. Do you want a bag with this?" 

 

"Sure, kid." 

 

While Jean was calculating the total price, he noticed that the customer was quickly texting on his phone. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

*BING*

 

Eren looked up to see his phone on his desk shine. His room was dark enough to see the faint light. He hesitantly got up hoping it was Mikasa sending him a message. His heart dropped when he opened the message that was received from an unknown person. 

More pictures. Pictures of Mikasa and her friends laughing at the store by the candy section. The expression on Mikasa's face when she sees Jean. It was so sickening to him. He flipped through more from his phone to see something that made him grit his teeth. A picture of Mikasa embracing Jean. Was it affection? Did she already forgot about him? For whatever the reason is, it added fuel to the fire. 

 

"Who are you?" Eren asked as he felt deeply hurt just looking at the photo of Mikasa and Jean together. He quickly saves them into his gallery and looked at the photos that were scattered across the floor.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

*BING*

 

Mikasa received a message coming from her phone on her bed. She opens the message which was from Eren. 

 

**Come to my house. I want to talk to you. - Eren**

 

Mikasa looked outside to see that it was nighttime though it is still young. She had finished her homework and everything there is for tonight. She contemplated on whether she should go or not. Nonetheless, Mikasa was a bit curious of why he was a bit angry this morning so might as well. She quickly put on her thin sweater with her sport shorts. After slipping on her shoes, she went out the door and rushed to his house to have a chat. She hoped that everything will go back to normal once she talks to him. Talking always works, right?

As she arrives at his doorstep, she did not ring the doorbell but knocked. She huffed, taking a quick rest from all that running. She looked at the time to see that it was 7:12 P.M. Mikasa was unsure if he was sleeping or gone. There weren't any lights turned on. Even the lights outside the house weren't even on.

Mikasa knocks once again until the door swiftly opens which caught her by surprise. There she sees Eren but with a different expression on his face.

"A-Are you okay---"

 

" _Come here._ " Eren roughly grabs her hand and pulls her in. She stumbles a couple times, unable to balance her weight when everything was happening so fast.

 

"Whoa--" He quickly locks the door then latches his hand onto her arm, squeezing it tight while dragging her upstairs.

 

"W-What's going on? Eren??" Mikasa didn't know if she should fight him or let him guide her.

 

He didn't say a single word in response which worried her. 

 

"Eren, let go of me, you're hurting my arm, please--" She complained yet he didn't listen.

 

As they reached the second floor, he takes her all the way down the hall, leading to the bathroom.

 

"Eren?? What's going on!?" She began to panic and decided to just fight. To hell with it.

  
He wouldn't let go. He wouldn't budge. As they enter the bathroom, he flips on the switch.

  
"No Eren! I won't go!!" Mikasa didn't know what was in store for her but she did not like this type of behavior at all.

 

"Get in." He slightly struggled with her to get into the room and lock the door from behind, trapping her in there with him.

 

"What are you going to do!? You're scaring me!" Mikasa attempt to pull away.

 

He finally pushes her against the wall where a shower head was located right above her. 

 

"Eren??" Mikasa panted, having no energy to fight back. 

 

He ignored her the entire time. His thoughts blocked her words. Everything was blocked. He grabs the shower head and turns on cold water, spraying it on her hair and chest while avoiding the face.

"Eren stop!!" She sputtered as she shivered.

 

He wouldn't. He was angry that he needed to clean her body for it was too dirty. 

 

"Don't!!" She tried to speak but the cold water rushed down from her head to her feet. She was now in a state of panic. She tried to escape yet he held her back by bruising her arm as she struggled. He eventually embraced her to keep her from running. He didn't care if his clothes got wet. 

 

As soon as he turns off the water, he throws his shower head on the floor and traps her on the wall again.

 

"Why are you doing this!? What did I ever do to you!?" She cried.

 

He forcefully grabs her, pressing his mouth against hers. He eventually swallows up her cries while she whimpered. When she managed to push him away, he came back like a boomerang. His hands wandered all over her body as she tried to stop him. He managed to unzip her sweater and tear if off before her. He grabs her by the head, pulling her forward to deepen the kiss. Their bodies were now cold and soaking wet. 

 

Finally, Mikasa was able to recollect her strength to push him away. She slaps him across the face hard and roughly pushes him away once more.

 

 

"Don't you ever come near me again!" She warned him. 

 

He painfully stared at her, holding his sore cheek.

 

"Now I know why you're always alone." Mikasa calmly spoke as she wiped her mouth and spat on the ground to show him how disgusting this experience was to her. She quickly passes him and unlocks the door, running down the hall and out, not giving a damn about her sweater anymore.

 

"Mikasa!" He still had the nerve to call her after what he's done which was very questionable to her. 

 

Eren didn't know what to do. He threw his anger at her and then tried to clean her with cold water. He was throwing a fit. Feeling stressed out, Eren psychotically lets out a small laugh and sat down by the shower head, **slowly going insane.**


	21. Armin

"Oh man. Isn't this her apartment building? Maybe she sent me the wrong address?" The young blonde boy stood outside the building under the dim light, scratching his head in confusion.

He took out his phone and looked at the text he sent to Mikasa.

**_"Hey! Come out! The stars are really pretty tonight!"- Armin_ **

 

"This is kinda embarrassing." Armin realized that he sent the text 15 minutes ago. Mikasa would've come out by now or at least look out her window. Maybe he came too late and she had already gone to bed. Armin felt like he had come at a bad time. He wished he would've come a little earlier but he assumed Mikasa had already knocked out.

"Hmmm.... Maybe it's that yellow apartment over there---" Armin began hearing a rapid beat of footsteps come his way. He quickly took his suitcase and hid behind the bushes, hoping that it's Mikasa and fortunately, it is but.....

Armin's bright smile suddenly turns into a frown, seeing that his own best friend was crying. Maybe he did come at the right time. He noticed that her hair was wet and her clothes were drenched. She tried to dry her tears but they kept running down. Armin thought twice about surprising her when he told her earlier that he could not come to visit her. He wanted to give her a good scare to start off with the reunion however, his plans had changed. He watched as Mikasa sobbed while she opened the door to go inside the apartment building complex. 

 

"M-Mikasa?" Armin suddenly reveals himself as he walked out of the bushes behind her. She quickly turned around, wiping her nose. She stood there, wondering if she was just imagining things or was it really real.

"U-Uhm.... Surprise....." Armin awkwardly spoke as he opened his arms.

Mikasa didn't even stop. She quickly rushed to him and nearly tackled him down as she embraced his warm body.

"Armin.....!!" She bawled, clenching onto Armin's shirt as tight as she could. Seeing her in a state like this meant that she will not let go as long as he's here with her.

"Armin..!" She repeated as her cries grew louder, hugging the young boy tighter.

"What happened to you? Did you fall into a pond or something?" Armin asked, comforting her by patting her on the back while caressing her hair.

"I missed you so much!" That was all she could say to him. She couldn't tell him exactly what happened just now.

"It's... Not everyday that you fall in a pond, Mikasa." He nervously laughs.

"Thank God you're here...." She sniffed, resting her head on his shoulder.

Mikasa was sure acting strange. She wasn't this clingy before. He thought maybe she had gone through something tragic but nonetheless, that's why he's here and it's his job to take care of her.

"It's getting dark. Let's go up to your room, okay?" Armin softly spoke as Mikasa nods, grasping onto his arm, escorting him to her room as he dragged his suitcase. Her body temperature was pretty cold compared to his, which sent shivers down his spine but he couldn't blame her.

 

After she took a shower, Mikasa came out of the bathroom feeling refreshed and new. Her expression was positive again. Armin sat down on the floor by her coffee table and made some tea.

"A transfer student at the university taught me how to make chamomile tea. I thought I'd like to share some with you. Come, have a seat next to me, just like old times." Armin patted an open space beside him as she obliged.

As she crossed her legs, she leaned her head towards Armin's shoulder, which caused him to wrap an arm around her, rubbing her arm.

"You okay, kid?" Armin asked.

"hn." She nods, inhaling the scent of the tea.

"Here. Drink this. I hope this makes you feel better." He suggested as he slowly offered the little cup to her fingers.

 

"Thank you for coming here today.... Unexpectedly." Mikasa closed her eyes, noting that she was feeling exhausted.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Armin nudged to catch her attention.

"..... No.... Maybe some other time." Mikasa took a sip of the tea.

"Alright then.... Just so you know, as long as I'm here, you won't have to worry about a single thing. I'm on break this week so we can do whatever you like." 

"Thanks again." Mikasa appreciated the kindness that Armin had always given her. 

"And if you need any help with your homework, I'll be there to help you."

"Okay..... Hey, Armin. Can we sleep together? Just like old times?" Mikasa requested.

 

"Sure. Anything for you." Armin ruffled her hair as she smiled.

 

 

Mikasa quickly fixed her bed while Armin brushed his teeth. She settled herself on her bed, motioning Armin to come in bed with her. Armin eventually came and comfortably faced her side of the bed.

"Remember back in summer camp, you would always put your leg on me?" Armin recalled.

"I'm a terrible sleeper." Mikasa slightly giggled.

"Haha yea. I'm sure you haven't changed a bit." Armin quietly laughed.

"....... Same goes to you too...."

"Yeah.... I hope it stays this way, Mikasa. You'll always be my friend." He tiredly spoke.

"Forever and ever.... Night, Armin." She yawned as they peacefully slept facing each other, just how they were back when they were kids.


	22. Comfort

"Good morning Mikasa!~" Armin greeted the Asian girl as she rubbed her eyes in exhaustion. 

".....Morning." She yawned, lifting up her body from her bed.

She raised her nose, smelling the fresh scent of cooked eggs and shrimp. She got up to follow the smell.

"What are you cooking?" Mikasa peeked from behind. 

"Just a simple omelet. Something tells me that you don't cook very often. Your green onions were starting to go bad." Armin chuckled.

"You should teach me how to cook." She rests one hand on her hip, using the other to support her weight on Armin's shoulder.

"You're not a morning person, huh." Armin leaned towards her direction.

"Mmhm.." She lowers her head, wanting to sleep some more yet she couldn't leave the boy hanging.

"So, what do you wanna do today? It's Sunday." 

"I made arrangements to have my friends over today." She lazily spoke as she waddled to the bathroom, scratching her stomach.

"Oh, sounds fun. How many?" Armin raised his voice, enough for Mikasa to hear from the door from the opposite side.

"Three!" She responded.

 

Mikasa almost forgot about the incident with Eren yesterday. Thanks to Armin, most of her bad thoughts withered away. She was going to have good vibes today. Mikasa didn't want her mind to be filled with worries. Today was the day everything goes right. 

As soon as she finished brushing her teeth and washing her face, she sat down by the table. Armin approached her with a plate in front. The smell was overpowering her nostrils that saliva began to pour in her mouth. She can already taste the luxurious dish just by taking a small whiff. 

"Enjoy." Armin sits beside her, waiting for her to take the first bite. 

"Where did you learn to make this?" Mikasa smiled, clasping her hands on her lap.

"I just do it." Armin casually claimed.

"Ah, where's my birthday gift?" She raised a brow, playfully teasing.

"What are you talking about?" Armin embraces Mikasa from the side as she leaned her head towards him.

"I am the gift!" He joked.

She laughed in response, feeling lucky to have Armin by her side when she needed him. She knew he was there for her which made her negative feelings disappear one by one. Her thoughts of Eren began to dissipate as well, which made her wonder: has she always been worried all this time? 

"Soooo, any cute guys?" Armin wiggled his brows, nudging the Asian.

"O-Oh, no." She hesitated, shaking her head as she continued to eat his dish.

"You sure about that?" 

"Uh yeah. I haven't found anyone." She answered.

"I see..." He nodded in comprehension, stroking his chin.

"What about you?" Mikasa asked.

"Me? Psh, I don't have time for that." Armin denied.

"Come on, with a cute face like that, who could say no?" She sighed.

"I could ask the same thing." He whistled.

 

Later that day, Sasha and Connie came over with steamed potatoes and various ingredients. Surprisingly, Armin met Connie way back in middle school. But now that they've reunited, they've never been so happy to see each other. While the two of them were catching up with each other, Sasha went on ahead and took a bite out of a potato.

The girls watched the boys talk about their nerd life which made them bored and uninterested. Mikasa wanted to talk to Sasha about different topics, but she didn't know how to start. There it was. That feeling of worry and anxiety took over. Mikasa felt strange on the inside until Sasha interrupted her thoughts.

"Y'know, my boyfriend once told me, 'Sasha, you have to choose. It's either me or the potatoes.' I miss him sometimes." Sasha sighed as she took a big bite out of her food.

Mikasa smiled, remembering that she had people who would come and save her from negativity. She turned and stared at Sasha with a big smile.

"What?" Sasha muttered with her full mouth.

"You're silly!"

The two girls shared a hearty laugh as they ate potatoes together, telling stories of their funny secrets or embarrassing moments. 

 


	23. Curiosity

"This is so fucking hot Sasha! It's burning my stomach!"

"Stop being such a baby and finish it! Wasting food is like doing the devil's work!" Sasha laughed, casually stashing habanero peppers into her own ramen bowl.

"Sasha, I-I don't think that's a good--"

"Mikasa, she knows what she's doing!" Connie interrupted.

Mikasa and Armin exchanged concerned looks as they watched the two friends gobble up their bowls of ramen mixing it with one of the hottest peppers in the world. 

They screamed in pain and agony while they were still driven to eat them. 

"GAHHH IT'S SO GOOD! ARGHHH!!" Sasha hissed in pain while Connie started wailing, fighting the burning sensation of the peppers.

"I hear that the skin isn't that bad. It tastes like tomatoes." Armin commented.

"The seeds and the inner walls are the ones that are spicy." He explained.

"I see..." She nods.

Mikasa took a habanero pepper and held it in front of Armin.

"Hey, if I eat one, will you eat one with me?" Mikasa asked.

"I don't know about that Mikasa. You don't have milk in your fridge." Armin nervously laughs.

"Okay then." Mikasa brings the pepper close to her lips, smelling the fresh scent.

"M-Mikasa! You're really going to do it!?" Armin cautiously watched as Mikasa ate the entire thing in one bite.

"Mikasa!?" Armin's jaw drops as she casually chews the fatal pepper in a calm manner.

After a couple seconds, she swallowed the pepper and turned to Armin.

"You were right, Armin. It does taste like tomatoes." She confirmed.

"Y-You're alright?" 

"It's not that spice---... Oh crap." 

Mikasa began to feel her tongue burn. The spice finally kicked in, surprising her.

"Oh, that's really hot." She starts to pant, fanning her mouth.

"Ow, ow, ow, it's hot!" She starts panicking, jumping up and down.

"Why did you eat it??" Armin desperately asked.

"Because I have no regrets!!" Mikasa replied with confidence while she is being defeated under the spice.

Armin looked to see his friends in pain. He then took the time to prep a glass of water an set it down on the table. He knew what the risks were yet he decided to ignore it.

Armin approached the bowl of habaneros and grabbed one, shoving it in his mouth.

"Armin!?" Mikasa coughed.

"I don't want to be the only one sane here! I will take my fair share of pain-- Holy crap that's hot!!" Armin confessed, chugging down the glass of water in one gulp before he started panicking like the rest.

"Water will only make it worse, Armin!" Mikasa warned him.

"I know but--- Crap it's so hot!!" He cringed, covering his face to bear the pain.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" 

Everyone screamed until the landlord came and warned them to lower their voices.  From then on, they all suffered in silence  together, laughing it off for doing something reckless. Later that day, everyone lay on the ground together, waiting for the taste of habanero to die down. 

"It tasted so good with the noodles." Connie struggled to keep his nose clean as mucus ran down from his nostrils nonstop.

"I will never not love peppers." Sasha sighed.

"Can't believe you ate 9 of them, Sasha they were the biggest in the pack." 

"That felt pretty good, to be honest." Mikasa commented.

"I agree." Armin smiled, closing his eyes into relaxation.

Suddenly, a knock was heard at the door. Mikasa flinched, slowly getting up to check the door.

"I'll get it." She says as she lazily walks over to reach the knob.

As she peeks through the small hole, her lips curve upwards.

 

"Jean! You actually came!" Mikasa happily unlocks the door and welcomed him.

"U-Uh, y-yeah! Hey l-listen, I-I--"

"Come on in and let's talk!" 

"O-Okay." Jean rubbed his arm as he stumbled into her room.

You glanced outside the door before you closed it shut, locking it.

"Yo! Jeanbo!" Connie waves from a distance.

"Heya." Jean awkwardly replies as he shyly stuffs his hands in his pockets.

"Jean, I'd like you to meet my friend Armin here." Mikasa introduced him.

"Armin?" 

The innocent blonde lifts himself from the floor to greet Jean.

"Jean Kirstein? From Trost Elementary?" Armin shook his hand.

"Arlert??" Jean let out a small laugh.

"Wow, it's funny seeing you again!" Armin chuckled.

"Your voice!" Jean indicated.

"Yea, puberty kicked in, haha!" He responded.

"Wow Armin, you seem to know everyone." Mikasa grinned, crossing her arms.

"Yeah! It's like a little reunion we got here!" 

"We were pretty good friends back in Trost Elementary until I had to move to a different district. Ah, man it's so strange!" Jean explained.

Mikasa felt happy that Armin knew Jean as a kid back then. She knew that this could work out, having Armin as a friend. He was truly her savior and the one to numb the pain. Armin was like a blessing to her.

 

 

A/N: Srry for the short chapter! I promise I'll update the next chapter with more dialogue and stuff! > <

 


	24. Tested Patience

_"Where am I?"_

 

It was pitch black. The young man couldn't see a thing. He felt a cold chill pass by his neck, making him shudder. He didn't remember being at a pitch black place. He realized that his hands were tied as he tried to stand from the cold metal chair. He lost balance, causing him to fall to the side. Alas, his face was pressed against the ice floor. 

"Urgh! Dammit! What the hell is going on??" He grunted, trying his best to keep his cheek off the cement floor.

The young man didn't know what was happening. All he remembered was that he planned on returning home after attending a small party at a friend's house. It was dark that day. That was all he could recall. 

There, he heard footsteps approaching his bonded form. He couldn't depict whom it was. 

"Who are you!? W-What did you do to me!?" The young man screamed.

 

 

_**"Oh Jean. If only you knew..."** _

 

 

 

"Eren....?" Jean recognized the voice from behind. He could feel a pair of eyes peeking through him.

He tried to turn around to face Eren, yet it was hopeless. 

"Eren, what the hell are you doing? What did you do to me!? Untie me, you idiot!" Jean demanded in anger.

Eren sighed, pulling Jean up to sit back into his chair. He then pulls a small string to shine light on Jean.

"Mikasa doesn't need people like you, Jean." Eren explained.

"What are you talking about? Have you gone mad??" Jean questioned him.

"Of course not." Eren chuckled, resting a hand on Jean's shoulder.

"Just look what you did to me! This is not some sick joke, is it, Jaeger?!" The bonded teen shouted.

"Oh Jean... The only one sane here, is me." Eren smiled, slapping Jean hard across the face.

"Ow! What the hell was that for, asshole??" Jean panted, scrunching his face to endure the pain.

"Now now. I need you to focus, Jean. Look at me, okay?" Eren grabbed a bed of Jean's hair, forcing him to look up to him. Within a split second, Eren swings and strikes him at the cheekbone, embedding a faint bruise. Jean's eyes couldn't adjust to the bright light shining in his eyes from the ceiling. He wondered how long he blacked out since he started aching from his muscles to his weak legs.

"Fuck! You... Piece of shit...!" Jean groaned in pain, avoiding Eren's calm gaze. He knew the bastard was enjoying tormenting him. He couldn't get his mind wrapped around the true reason behind it.

"Are you done acting like a bitch, Jean?" Eren scoffed, nearly breaking out a laugh.

"What the fuck do you want?" Jean cleared his throat, glancing at Eren.

"Mikasa was angry at me yesterday. It had something to do with you." Eren protested.

"What? No." Jean casually answered, turning away.

Out of impatience, Eren jabbed another fist on the small bruise, causing it to spread on Jean's face.

"AUGH! What the shit--"

"Jean, you gotta tell me, buddy. We're good friends, aren't we?" Eren knelt down to level his height with Jean.

"I don't... Know what you're talking about...!!" Jean felt the pain sting his eye, barely able to keep up with Eren's game of torture.

"She's mad at me because of you. What did you say to her?" Eren asked.

Jean stayed quiet for a moment, thinking of what to say in order to save himself. Instead, he decided to provoke Eren.

"She? Are you sure we're talking about the same person here?" Jean sniffed, feeling a drop of blood falling from his nostril.

"What are you talking about?" Eren leaned in close to listen to his captive prey.

"This is all about Annie, isn't it?" Jean stated.

In response, Jean took a hit to the jaw, knocking him out of the chair. Jean grunted and cursed Eren under his breath for that. Eren lets out a weak laugh, unimpressed with Jean's intended tactical advantage.

"Why are you making this so hard?" 

Eren viciously plants he bottom of his shoe against Jean's cheek. 

"Is it that difficult to answer my question?" He spoke in a serious tone.

"Fuck off, Eren. You're nothing but garbage. Mikasa thinks nothing of you. Because that's what you are..... Nothing.." Jean muttered.

"Since you're a persistent little bastard, why don't we ask Mikasa? I'm sure you're happy about that. She'll be joining you soon enough." Eren asserted.

"Don't you dare touch her, you bastard!!" Jean scowled.

"She made a promise to me." Eren lifts his shoe off Jean's bruised face.

"And she broke it because of you!" 

Jean's vision became blank white for a second, realizing that Eren kicked him straight in the face. Blood spewed out from his nose, streaming down. Jean rolled to the other side away from Eren.

"SHHHHIT!!" Jean screamed, unable to endure the given pain.

"I'll get you for this, Eren!! You fucking....!! GAHH!!" 

Eren grabs Jean, choking him by the neck using his strong arm, gripping onto him in a head lock.

"You wanna run that by me again? Huh?" Eren grunted while Jean tried to fight back for air.

"Fuck you!" Jean answered through his gritted teeth.

"She was perfect! She was everything to me! Then you took her away!" Eren argued, continuing to suffocate Jean.

"She saved me from Annie! She gave me a second chance to live! And you ruined everything!!" Eren was on the brink of tears, recalling the moment that Mikasa had ran away from him out of fear and anger.

"Eren....! Stop!..." Jean gagged, kicking around, trying to pry off Eren's arm.

 

In a brief moment, Eren finally releases Jean from his death grip, backing away. Jean desperately gasped for air, sleeping on the cold floor, coughing and wheezing.

Eren quickly fled the scene, locking the door as he left Jean alone under a single bright light. He grabbed a bottle of chloroform along with a cloth. He couldn't wait to kill Jean in front of Mikasa so that she knew what importance he had if Jean disappears from the face of this earth. All he wanted was to fix everything and go back to the usual. This time, without Jean.

 

_"I'm coming for you, Mikasa."_

 


	25. Dearest Beloved

"Man, what do we do with the rest of these habaneros?" Armin sighed, holding a bowl full of peppers.

"I don't know. Maybe we can find any recipes that require habaneros." Mikasa answered. 

"I don't know why Sasha and Connie left us with them if they liked it so much." 

"She already took the boiled potatoes." The Asian shrugged.

Armin took out a ziploc bag and filled it with the fresh peppers.

"Hey Mikasa, can I ask you something?" Armin spoke.

"Yeah, what is it?" Mikasa responded as she organized her glass cups and ceramic dishes.

"Well, before Connie and Sasha left, Connie told me something." He remarked.

Mikasa pauses for a moment before she turns around to face Armin. She pressed her thumb firmly into her palm.

"... What did he say to you?" She drawled anxiously.

"He told me that you've been feeling a bit uneasy ever since you transferred here because of---"

**BRRRP!.... BRRRPP!**

Mikasa gasped, noticing the vibration of her phone held in her pocket. She quickly fished it out, checking the collar ID. 

"Oh, i-it's Jean..." She sighed out of relief, resting her hand on her chest to feel the small rhythmic pounding of her heart.

"Go on ahead, Mikasa. I can wait." Armin gestured her to answer the phone call, making his way out the kitchen area.

 

As she pressed the button to answer the call, there was a casual knock at the door. 

"I'll get it!" Armin announced as he made his way to the door, looking through the small hole.

 

"Jean?" Mikasa spoke as she nervously rushed towards Armin.

 

_**"Hello, Mikasa."** _

__

Blood rushed down her face as she became pale. That wasn't Jean's voice at all. She instantly knew that Eren had gotten Jean in danger.

"Hey Mikasa, is this guy one of your friends? He seems pretty happy to see you." Armin smiled as he unhooked the lock.

"ARMIN GET AWAY FROM THE DOOR!!" Mikasa screeched before he could react to her voice. 

"Wha?--" When he could turn around, The he was snatched from behind with a sharp blade to his neck and a wet cloth pressed against his nose.

"ARMIN!!" She cried as she became horrified of the unwelcome guest.

There, she saw Eren standing by the door with her friend in hand. Armin had collapsed, causing Eren to drop him. 

"Oh, I thought he would put up a fight." Eren grinned, glancing up at Mikasa.

"What do you want!?" Mikasa demanded in tears.

"I missed you so much Mikasa." Eren slowly made his way towards her, closing the door from behind.

She quickly dialed for the cops however, Eren took the advantage to get a hold of Mikasa.

"Put that away." Eren softly spoke while he struggled to separate her from the phone.

"Don't... Touch me!! Get away!" Mikasa fought as he managed to take it away, deleting the call.

She quickly escaped from him and rushed to aid her unconscious friend. 

"Armin! Get up, we have to get out of here! You have to get up!! C'mon!!" She sobbed as she desperately pulled him limp body along with her towards the exit while Eren casually made his way towards them.

"It's no use, Mikasa." He wore a painful smile, grasping onto her arm to release Armin.

"Let go of me! Let go!!" She constantly pounded his chest, kicking and screaming. 

"We'll go back to the way things were." Eren softly spoke as he shoved the cloth against her nose.

She dug her nails into his skin to fight him yet he endured the pain until her eyelids became heavy.

"You'll see." He kisses her on the cheek before he gently sets her down on the floor.

She was left whimpering in fear and worry until her eyes were shut tight. From there on, she couldn't do much.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

After a couple hours had passed, Mikasa woke up from a long nap with an aching neck. She blinked a couple times before she lifts up her head. It was too dark to see anything from her perspective. She suddenly remembers the feeling of horror when she realized her hands were tied from behind while she sat on a cold metal chair. She felt something heavy on her lap, causing her to shift a little. 

"Hmm?" 

She hears a moan close by. Her jaw begins to tremble, wishing that she would awaken from this awful experience.

"Oh, you're finally up." Eren yawned as he lifted his head from her lap.

Mikasa quickly stirred, forcing her chair to fall sideways, taking her down. Eren quickly got up to help her.

"Why did you do that?" Eren spoke in a concerned tone, gently pulling her up to sit back on the chair.

"Get away from me!!" Mikasa spat in his face in response.

He quickly wipes the saliva off his face, nearly losing his grip of patience. 

"Where's my friend!? What did you do to him, Eren!?" She screamed.

".... You want to see him that bad?" He scoffed as he made his way to the string, turning on the switch.

"Here." Eren went into the darkness to pull back Armin's limp body into the light to show Mikasa.

As expected, Armin's hands and feet were tied. 

"Armin!! Armin, wake up!!" Mikasa called out for him.

"He's very weak." Eren explained, nearly stepping over Armin.

"And Jean!! W-Where's Jean!?" She panicked.

"I thought you'd never ask." Eren smiled as he pulled Jean from the dark area, pushing the chair into the light.

"Oh my gawd, you're crazy, Eren! What did you do!?" Mikasa began to cry again, lowering her head after she witnessed Jean beaten to a pulp, covered in cuts and bruises. The blood became dry and sticky, coloring his pale face.

"I don't understand, Mikasa. I thought you'd be happy to see him like this--"

"Eren, have you lost your mind!? Let him go! He has nothing to do with us! Same goes for Armin!" She begged.

"Mikasa.... I want you to tell me the truth." Eren requested, standing beside Jean.

"The truth? The truth about what?" 

"Have you ever lied to me?" He tested.

"In all honesty yes, I have!" She nodded her head, cautiously contributing in case Eren decided to hurt her.

"Wow.... I didn't think you'd say that. Otherwise I would've taken a jar of these and shoved them down your throat without a doubt." Eren casually pulled out a stash of small needles, shaking them.

"Are those...!?"

"You guessed it." He answered.

"That promise we made at school!" She mentioned.

"Yes."

"....... This is all about Annie, right!?" She asked.

Eren's jaw slackened as he blinked a couple times. He recalled that moment when Jean said the same thing.

"You're wrong." He knitted his brows together.

"It is about her! You're still in love with her, right?? T-That's why--"

"You're wrong!" He interfered.

"That's why you used me!"

"You're wrong!!--- It isn't true!" He argued.

"You can't deny it, Eren! You still care about her after all she's done to you!"

"It's not true Mikasa! You're the only one I'm in love with!" He claimed.

"Then why were you acting strange that day!? Annie must've gotten involved somehow, am I right?" Mikasa responded.

"She wasn't! She's forgotten all about me!" 

Out of frustration, Eren pulled out his pocketknife and held it against Jean's neck.

"Eren stop!" She shouted.

"Tell me that you love me, Mikasa! Tell me right now!" He demanded.

"O-Okay, I love you! But please-- just listen to me, okay??" 

Eren's eyes looked up to Mikasa, still clinging onto Jean's life, nearly ending it.

"You remembered that day you were on the rooftop, right? I was there because I wanted to save you!"

"What?" 

"I know that you developed this violent personality all because of Annie! You were lonely that you became desperate after she left you! She was the one who changed you into this kind of person! .... She's the reason why we fought!" Mikasa informed him.

"What are you talking about?" Eren asked.

"Eren, I don't want you to be lonely! That night when you frightened me.... You did it because you wanted to love me, and.... You were insecure about my relationship with Jean! I should've realized your feelings back then!"

"No...." He shook his head in denial.

"I-I want to confess something to you.... At first... I pretended to like you so that you wouldn't feel so lonely! But as I try to understand your feelings, my pretentious behavior changed and then I eventually realized that I am in love with you...." 

"... It's... Not true... That isn't true at all!" He answered in disbelief.

"Believe it or not, it's up to you. A-and if you're going to force me to eat needles then... I-I will." 

Eren slowly closed the pocketknife and picked up the jar of needles in his hand. Mikasa closed her eyes as he approached her. 

After a couple seconds, Mikasa could hear the glass shatter across the room. She felt a strong grip pulling her out of the chair in into the arms of a crying teen who was truly desperate after all. She was right from the beginning to end. 

"No ones ever cared this much about me." He stated as he squeezed her tight yet she didn't mind.

"I love you so much, I couldn't stand seeing you talk to Jean! I was afraid of being left alone." 

"I-It's all good now... There there..." Mikasa awkwardly replied, allowing him to take his time to cope and understand her feelings towards him.

 

Suddenly, Eren felt a hand grab him by the shoulder, turning him around.

"EAT THIS!!" Armin shouted as he shoved minced pieces of habanero peppers in Eren's eyes.

"A-Armin!???" Mikasa quickly looked over.

"Let's get out of here while we still can!" Armin quickly took Mikasa by the hand as Eren fell to his knees, screaming in pain and agony, rubbing his eyes.

"A-Armin, how did you--"

"Here! Help me untie this guy!" Armin gestured Mikasa to approach Jean to free him.

"Mikasa!!" Eren cried, struggling to stand on his own as he clenched his fists tight, attempting to find a wall for support.

"Eren!" 

"Mikasa don't help him! He kidnapped us!" Armin argued.

"It was just a misunderstanding!" Mikasa explained as she made her way to help Eren yet she doesn't know how to ease the pain.

"Eren, I got you!" 

Eren followed Mikasa's voice and reached out his hands. His eyes were still shut tight as he grasped onto Mikasa.

"Mikasa...?!" He called for her as she supported him.

Eren stopped fighting against the pain as he allowed the peppers to sink in and burn his eyes. Having Mikasa by his side was the only thing that he cared about. 

"Mikasa..." He let the streams of tears fall from his eyes as he brought the girl close to him, embracing her entire form while he smiled in relief.

 

 

"Eren you need help with your eyes!!" 

 


	26. Opened Feelings

Armin took Jean to Eren's living room and lay him on the sofa. On the other hand, Mikasa went to help Eren with his eyes. 

"Oi, Jean! Wake up!" Armin shook the tortured victim.

Jean wouldn't respond to Armin's call. The blonde boy checked his pulse to feel a normal rhythmic beat coarse through his veins from his neck to his wrist to make sure he was okay. As a result, Jean was just peacefully asleep.

"Ah, I can still taste the spice." Armin huffed as he remembered how he attacked Eren.

Armin knew his way around knots ever since he joined the girl scouts with Mikasa when they were kids. He disguised himself as a little girl so he'd spend more time with Mikasa during that one summer. During the time Armin and Mikasa were kept in the basement, Armin pretended to fall asleep to find an opening. He felt something strange in his pocket. He quickly fished it out, only to find a habanero inside. He remembered when Connie tried to shove it in his pants as a prank before they left. Fortunately, Connie missed and it slipped into his pocket. Armin clenched onto the pepper in his hand to find the right time. In the end when Eren decided to surrender and give up for Mikasa, Armin took the chance to chew the pepper. He quickly slipped out of the ropes that bonded him and spat out the chewed pepper in his hands, thus shoving it into Eren's eyes to give them an opening to escape.

Armin took a glass of milk afterwards to get rid of the spice in his mouth while Mikasa took Eren to the bathroom to wash out the pepper mixed with Armin's spit. 

 

 Armin awkwardly sat by Jean for a good minute before he got up to look around Eren's house. He noticed that Eren had a whole stock of books filling his shelves. For a psychotic young man, Eren kept things tidy around his home. Armin inspected the books to see that all of them were written by one author. 

".... Grisha... Jaeger..?" Armin picked up a familiar cover and skimmed through the pages.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"H-How am I supposed to do this, Mikasa?" Eren stuttered.

"Just pour the milk over your eyes, here." She rushed him as he grabbed the cold glass of milk she prepared for him.

Eren forced his eyes to open, lifting up his chin as he dumped the glass of milk in both of his red eyes. 

"Ahh... It's working..." He chuckled as he blinked.

"It is? Okay, I'll go and get you another glass in case--"

"No." 

Eren grabs her by the wrist to stop her from leaving. He lowered his head, allowing the milk to soak in and minimize the pain.

"Can you run the shower head?" Eren kindly requested, keeping his eyes closed.

"What, you're gonna take a shower?" 

"Get me the shower head." He lifted his hand, waiting for Mikasa to hand him the shower head.

"You're gonna get wet." Mikasa commented as she turns on the cold water.

Eren sprayed his face, washing out the milk. Once he was finished, Mikasa turned off the water as he shook his head and wiped his face with his sleeve.

"I'm sorry.... That I hurt you." He spoke.

"I should've known better. In the end, I was the one who ruined our relationship...." He kept his eyes buried in his sleeve.

"If anyone.... I was actually the one who broke that promise..." Eren's voice cracked as his body began to shake.

"I'm such an idiot, Mikasa... I'm such an idiot.." He croaked as tears started flowing down his cheeks as he removed his sleeve from his face.

Out of sympathy, Mikasa wrapped her arms around him, patting him on the back.

"I hurt you so much..... Someone like me should never deserve you, Mikasa." He cringed, desperately clutching onto Mikasa, pulling her close.

"I'll help you, Eren. I'm here for you." She replied.

"We can make things right. We can start all over again." Mikasa offered.

"Yeah... I wanna do that." He sniffed, pulling away to wipe his teary eyes.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Armin, how is he?" Mikasa asked.

"He'll be alright. We just need to...." 

There he was, face to face with the suspect. Eren seemed like any normal kid, yet there was a slight problem with his brain in any case. 

"Uh, hey." Eren nervously greeted.

"I'm sorry about what I did... B-But I'm not asking you to forgive me--"

"Are you Grisha Jaeger's son?" Armin interrupted.

"Huh? Oh, yes." Eren scratched the back of his head.

"I've read one of your father's books." He commented.

"Oh..." 

"They're pretty good." Armin turned away.

"Thanks." Eren smiled.

"Mikasa, I want to talk to you... Privately." The blonde boy glanced at Eren for a second before he laid eyes on Mikasa.

Eren turns to Mikasa and nods towards her. 

"You stay here and watch Jean. Don't do anything stupid, okay?" Mikasa warned him.

"Yes, I understand. I'll wait." Eren obediently sits on a chair on the opposite side from Jean, closing his eyes from tiredness.

 

Armin cautiously took Mikasa to a different area in the house, making sure that no one hears their conversation.

"I'm sorry for everything Armin, I should've told you about him---"

"No. There's no need for you to apologize. Connie had already told me." Armin commented.

"Oh..." 

"Mikasa, I just want to let you know that Eren is the son of the famous novel writer Grisha Jaeger." 

"And... What's so secretive about it?" Mikasa asked.

"I read his biography book before."

"And...?"

 

 

 

"In the text, Grisha stated that Eren has a serious case of Dependant Personality Disorder." 


	27. Tempting Thoughts

Eren sat across from his unconscious enemy. He watched as Jean peacefully rested on his sofa. Eren made eye contact with the pillow sitting by Jean's foot. Eren then glanced at Jean once more. 

_If I do it now, no one will know how he died... That's right. It's the only way Mikasa would look at me. If I kill him now, they'll think he's just asleep._

Eren slowly got up from his chair as he kept his eye on Jean, making his way towards the pillow beside the young man's feet.

 _"I'll put you out of your misery."_ Eren nervously grinned as he reached for the pillow.

_"I'll make this quick and easy."_

_His dark shadow hovers over his victim. With a lift of the pillow above his victim's head, he spoke of God for forgiveness for he will commit a sinful act._

He lowered the pillow, inch by inch, closer to Jean's face, rarely touching his pointy nose. With that, Eren tried his best to hold back a chuckle.

 _"This is the end of you, Jean. I win."_ Eren smirked with confidence.

Before he could finish the job, Mikasa's stern voice reminded him of her strict words.

_**Don't do anything stupid.** _

 

Eren stopped to think for a moment before doing anything else. He knew that Mikasa would hate him if he killed Jean but as long as his enemy dies, nothing will matter. However...

"I'm so close..." Eren cringed as he concentrated on Jean's facial features.

_Look at his ugly horse face. He looks so fucked up and beaten like an egg..... Wait, that's because of me._

"ARGH!" Eren chucks the pillow onto the couch as he glared at Jean. 

"You should be grateful that I'm letting you live, you worthless garbage." Eren murmured under his breath as he clenched his fist right above Jean's face, cracking every knuckle from bone to bone. 

Eren wanted a fresh start from the beginning. And if he was going to do it from the beginning, he's going to have to change his ways. He turns away from his prey, watching the door from afar, waiting for Armin and Mikasa to come out. Especially Mikasa. 

"You're a very lucky bastard." Eren finally calmed down as he left Jean's limp body resting on his sofa. 

As he hears the door unlock, Eren quickly made his way towards the first person that came out, expecting it to be Mikasa. But before he could embrace that person, it revealed to be Armin, who seemed surprised and a bit frightened by the unexpected approach. 

"S-Sorry there." Armin quickly removed himself between him and Mikasa as Eren made his way to reach his girlfriend.

Without a reason or cause, Eren wrapped his arms around Mikasa's shoulders, giving her a firm squeeze as her chest was pressed against his. 

"You would not believe what I tried to do while you were gone." Eren spoke casually with a smile as he inhaled her sweet natural scent.

"What, you tried to kill Jean or something?" Mikasa nervously guessed as she allowed him to suffocate her like a stuffed animal.

".... You're so funny." Eren chuckled as he held her tighter.


	28. Panic

"Jean? Are you okay?" 

 

"Hm?"

 

 

"Jean?"

 

"Hm...."

 

 

"Jean?"

 

"What?"

 

The young man opens his eyes to see the girl of his dreams in front of him. From there on, he began to ponder his current situation. 

_Is this a dream?_

_Did I die?_

_What happened when I was out?_

_How long have I been out?_

 

"...... Mikasa...?" He groaned as he blinked a couple times. 

"You're safe now. You don't have to worry anymore." Mikasa spoke in a soft tone, gently wiping his face with a warm wet towel.

"Where am I?" He whispered.

"You're in the hospital." Mikasa smiled.

Jean let his tired eyes wander around the room, hearing a constant beep noise on his left side.

"Mikasa..... There's.... Something I have to tell you..." Jean cringed as he tried to move his arms.

"Just relax--"

"N-No... You need to listen to me. There's something terribly wrong with Eren..." Jean grunted as he held onto Mikasa's wrist to grab her attention.

"You have to listen to me..." Jean felt very weak and hungry, unable to see correctly. His vision was blurred from time to time as he struggled to concentrate.

"Stay away from Eren.... You have to...! I-I don't know how I got here but... I was kidnapped by that guy and---"

"Jean, you were probably having a bad dream..." Mikasa assumed.

"Nononono please believe me! He's coming after you too....!" He warned her with a firm grip.

"Jean.... Did you know what happened to you?" The Asian girl asked.

"What?"

"Last night, you got by a car when you were walking home. Eren made sure to call the police and--"

"No! That's not what happened!! He's the one who kidnapped me and he tortured me! I'm not talking crazy here!" Jean rasped.

"Jean, please understand. I know you're not ready to take this in but you have to realize that you were hit by a car." Mikasa nervously answered. 

 

"Mikasa, how is he?" 

 

Jean followed the sound of the concerned voice. His face became pale while he felt his heart drop to the bottom of his stomach. There, he witnessed the one man that he despises with a burning passion, coming into the room with a worried look.

"MIKASA LOOK OUT!!" Jean whips his finger towards Eren as Mikasa watched.

"Jean, what is it?" Mikasa stood up, approaching Eren.

"MIKASA STAY AWAY FROM HIM! HE'S CRAZY!!" Jean panicked, trying to get up from his bed yet the dizziness had slowed him down. 

"Eren saved you--"

"NO! NO! NO! YOU STAY AWAY FROM ME, YOU BASTARD!" Jean shouted at Eren.

Eren seemed innocent and harmless right now, feeling a bit anxious while playing with his fingers.

"..... Hi Jean.." Eren nods with a kind greet. 

"NO!"

"You hit your head--"

"I'M CALLING THE COPS RIGHT NOW!!" Jean quickly grabs the nearest phone on the desk beside him, dialing the three digit number. 

"J-Jean don't!" Mikasa rushed to his side, grabbing the phone from him. As soon as she managed to confiscate it, Jean managed to get out of bed and guard Mikasa from Eren who was still standing by the doorway.

"J-Jean, please..." Mikasa tried to calm him down yet it wouldn't work.

 

 

"If you take a step close, I will fucking kill you!" 


	29. Between a Truth and Lie

"Jean, you're not thinking straight! Just calm down for a sec! Let me explain it to you!" Mikasa demanded as Jean continued to defend her against his greatest enemy.

"I know what I've been through, Mikasa! I will not let him do the same for you!" Jean argued as he kept the Asian girl close to him.

"Jean, put the phone down." Eren calmly spoke as he slowly walked towards Jean's bed.

The defensive man flinched from Eren's movement, holding the phone to his ear.

"Hello? 911? Hello?" Jean called as he watched Eren standing beside his bed, watching the two from a far distance.

It all happened so fast for him. Did he even dial the number right? He swore he tapped 9-1-1 but... No one picked up. 

Jean didn't want to try again. Eren was far too close to the bed and God knows what that young psychotic man has up his sleeve. 

"Eren..... Why are you here? You know that you're not supposed to be here." Jean panted, feeling nervous.

"......." Eren stayed quiet, slowly reaching for the button hidden in Jean's bed, stealthily tapping the button to call the nurse within Jean's blind spot.

"W-What did you do?" Jean asked as Eren lightly responded with a quick shrug and awkward smile.

"Jean? Stop this." Mikasa softly comforted the alerted man.

"W-Why? Don't you know what he did to me?? Have you lost your mind?" Jean replied.

"You were hit by a car. Eren took you in. The doctors fed you some sort of drug to help numb the pain while they stitched you up." Mikasa explained.

"..... What?" Jean raised a brow, keeping his eyes on Eren.

"You hit your head pretty bad, Jean. Just listen to me---"

"Mr. Kirstein?" The nurse finally came in time with a clipboard to obstruct the intense scene between two rivals.

"Perfect timing." Eren smiled, approaching the exit door where the nurse stood.

"Mr. Kirstein, please go back to bed. You need your rest." The nurse kindly commanded.

"Please kick him out. I don't want to see this guy." Jean glared at Eren as he voluntarily stepped out of the room. The nurse assisted Jean to get him on bed yet he stopped her, giving the gesture that he can handle this simple task alone. Mikasa stepped away and stood behind the nurse.

"Mikasa... I know I'm not crazy..." Jean sighed as he got under his sheets while the nurse did a quick check up on him.

"You just need more rest." Mikasa responded as she slowly backs away and out the door.

"I'll be back in a bit and we'll try this again." The Asian nodded before she left.

"B-But....!" Jean quickly shot up from his bed yet the pain reminded him to stay calm. He rests his back on the pillow, staring into the ceiling.

 

Mikasa met up with Eren who sat beside Armin nearby.

"Well? Did he buy it? I heard from Eren that Jean was panicking." Armin wondered.

"He's still...." Mikasa shook her head, drifting off in her own sentence.

"Well, we gotta convince him that he was involved in a hit and run accident. If he keeps the truth, Eren will have to pay the price." Armin explained.

".... I can try to convince him again." Eren smiled.

Mikasa noticed Eren's hand turned to fists that rested on his lap as soon as he stated his plan. 

 

"Eren, no..." Mikasa denied.


	30. Dark Holes

"Eren. What did you do to him?"

 

 

Mikasa curiously asked as the two of them waited while Armin had gone to check up on Jean. Eren sat beside her on the chair, twiddling his thumbs in a circular motion. He gives Mikasa an awkward smile before he lets out a deep breath.

"I don't want to tell you." He casually shrugged. In response, Mikasa crossed her arms and shook her head in disappointment.

"What did you do?" She asked again. This time, her tone was demanding and strict.

"You would only hate me if I tell you." Eren turned away in shame. He wished Mikasa would drop the subject and focus on how to convince Jean about a minor car accident.

"Eren, we're way past that now. You think I'd just leave you right after you tell me? After what you did to me, was that not enough?" Mikasa responded.

"You're gonna hate me so much. I don't think I'm ready to tell you." Eren sighed.

"Eren, look at me." Mikasa instructed him as he hesitantly meets her eyes with a glance.

"Don't run away from your problems. Tell me what I want to hear. I will help you no matter what." Mikasa lightly explained, resting a palm on his shoulder.

Eren lets out a casual laugh however there was a crack in his voice.

"There are things that you're better off not knowing Mikasa. Trust me on this. Please don't push me." Eren begged.

Mikasa gave him a stern look, cold and serious. She lifts her chin up high.

"After threatening to shove needles down my throat? Try me." Mikasa silently scolded in a deadly tone. Much to Eren's surprise, he was a bit intimidated by her at that moment. Usually, it was the other person's job to feel afraid and cornered but in this case, it seems that Mikasa switched roles with him.

"Don't you dare play victim, Eren. This is serious. I need you to tell me what you did to Jean."

"Okay okay." Eren closed his eyes and leaned back on his chair, raising his nose up high, as if he was praying before he speaks of his sinful act. 

"I..... I was so frustrated because.... Because he brought up Annie and... And he said that you would only think of me as a freak. Nothing but garbage. Nothing to accept. A waste of space. But... You saved me, Mikasa. You saved me from Annie yet, you were drifting away from me it was like I was losing my mind. Like I was going to lose my way. My light." Eren explained.

"I landed a couple punches here and there and....I kicked him right in the nose." Eren confessed as Mikasa holds a palm up to her mouth.

"Jesus, Eren. That's so brutal. How can you think that it's okay to do something like that? You could've broken his nose." Mikasa quietly answered.

"I know. I couldn't stop. I was so scared at that moment. It felt like I lost control of myself because..... It's like I had a mental breakdown and I needed to get it out of me." Eren responded.

"I know I'm crazy. I've known that for quite awhile. I know that I am. And that I'm unstable and need professional help. Therapy. Anything. Meds don't help me nowadays. And... I know you think I'm crazy." Eren spoke.

"The only thing that is true about you is that you need professional help. That's why I'm here, Eren. You need to get better again. Annie can't control you. You are you're own self. You don't take ridiculous orders from anyone, do you understand?" Mikasa warned him.

 

 

"I wish it was that easy." Eren apologetically smiled.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A/N: My computer shut down cuz I wanted to download animation stuff. Lost most of the work but replenished some of it /;A;/

I'll be sure to update. More to come :D


End file.
